Precettore
by dwilivia
Summary: He was just a lonely soul who wanted his stepsister back. But then, the school's genius became his tutor. And suddenly, he wanted revenge on the boy who stole the heart and love of his stepsister who was, ironically, his tutor's boyfriend. Chpt10 UPDATE!
1. o n e

Title: Precettore  
Author: dwilivia  
Category: High School Musical  
Rating: T (for now)  
Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan  
Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

* * *

As far back as he could remember, Ryan Evans had only ever hated three people in his entire lifetime. The first was Sharpay, his step-sister, because she was capable of making him feel lower than dirt on many occasions, and the second was Troy Bolton, the only boy Sharpay had ever loved and always compared him to. In her eyes, Troy stood for everything good, perfect, and wonderful, and he hated being compared to the school's golden boy whom he was sure he could never measure up to. And despite however hard he tried, even with his dashing good looks and impeccable dress sense, he would never be Troy Bolton. And that was why he was third on his hate list. 

Troy Bolton was a familiar face to all, and with a friendly persona, he was a hard person to dislike immensely. He had few real enemies, and save for those dribbling on the court that weren't on his team, everyone at East High loved Troy Bolton. He was all they ever talked about.

Of course, it was only natural that they all knew when Troy Bolton had signed up to audition for the school play _yet _again. He'd written down his name right next to Gabriella Montez's, his girlfriend, and a couple of guys had gathered at the sign up sheet right after he left and wondered if signing up for the play would make them cool too, just like Troy Bolton.

'Course, Ryan himself had signed up too. Sharpay had initially asked Troy if he'd wanted to star with her and it had upset him beyond anything. It had been like this since the beginning of the new school term, after the effects of the previous play had worn off and long faded away. Just because Troy Bolton had outright gone against the laws of the school's social heirachy and proved that he could be a Theater-Boy just as much as a Playmaker on court, Sharpay had adored him even more. She barely spared Ryan a glance yesterday since the very second they'd stepped into school, because Troy always seemed to be within sight. In steps Troy Bolton, and out steps Ryan Evans. It was a bitter thought.

He wasn't stupid, not by any account. And even though he did admit that he had failed Chemistry twice that year as well as Calculus, it didn't make him any less lacking in brain cells than other people, say Gabriella Montez, school genius and vice president of the Science Club.

Honestly. She had already been going out with Troy Bolton for the past half a year, and she was still smitten with him. Just because he said sweet things that made her want to cry and kiss him at the same time, and usually it drove her to both such extremes in the hallways or in after school. Things like how they'd be just like kindergarten was, small, forgetful, and carefree. Well, fuck kindergarten.

"RYAN!"

He'd heard Sharpay scream his name in that overly distressed and hurried way she did when she was in a situation where she didn't know what to do. Those moments came by rare, since Sharpay prided herself on being a perfectionist, making sure she knew everything and anything that could or would help her face any difficulty she would encounter.

"RYAN!"

He'd got up from his bed where he'd been laying down, thinking and reflecting for the past half hour, and made his way to her room right next to his. He was greeted by varying shades of pink and white and lavender, and Sharpay stood in front of her full length mirror and had a fur coat draped over her thin shoulders, and underneath, Ryan could see she'd worn a white shirt that was so transparent he didn't need to guess what colour bra she had on for that day.

"There you are." She noted as she glanced at him through her mirror. She bent down and picked up a green and pink shirt that was striped across. It was sleeveless and had a deep V-neck, and Sharpay held it against her chest and looked at herself as she moved to view herself from angle to angle. "Is this shirt too loud for me?"

Ryan shrugged.

Sharpay frowned and tossed it on the bed. She let the fur coat slip from her shoulders and ripple into a heap on the floor and placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her step-brother, not bothering that her outfit was way too revealing. "I have _nothing _to wear, Ryan." She whinned as she crossed her arms over her mid-section and kicked a couple of shirts that obstructed her way. "Vivien took _all _my beautiful tops to Paris last week." Viven was Sharpay's mom. Ryan didn't really mind her much, but she just wasn't his mom.

He gave her an indifferent look and bent down to pick up her favourite _Versace _shirt that was light yellow and puffed out cutely at the sleeves. Spying her pale brownish grey skirt from the corner of the room, he walked over to get it and held the two together against himself. "What about this?"

She scoffed, indignant. "I wore that four weeks, a day, and three hours ago. I _can't _wear it again!" It was one thing to note, Sharpay Evans _never _repeated her outfits.

Ryan shrugged again. "So? Just pull on some cargos with it. God knows you _never _wear them, even though they're gorgeous."

She slumped her shoulders down and went back on to whining. "Cargos make my legs look fat. That's why I don't wear them."

"Oh shut up, Sharpay, and wear those pants." He meandered around the clothes on the floor to her closet and dug around for said apparel. "There, they're in perfect condition."

He held them out to her and she took them reluctantly. "Alright, turn around."

They always did this together. Sharpay would sometimes have a wardrobe problem and Ryan would be right over to solve it, then she'd ask him to turn around and then she'd change right there. She was pretty claustraphobic, which was why she never changed in their tiny bathroom and sometimes left the door open when she took a bath. With the shower curtains drawn, of course.

It'd been their _thing _since their younger days. Sharpay had been obesessed with clothes and Ryan had been obesessed with reading Vivien's fashion magazines that always lay strewn on the floor. They'd quickly learnt how the two went well together, and Ryan's sharp dress sense combined with Sharpay's insupressable urge to buy anything and everything that she could possibly fit into had done them well, even won them best dressed couple in one of their junior high years. Never mind that they weren't really a couple- Ryan scrunched up his nose in disgust at the very notion, but they hung around each other so much, people tended to forget they were silblings. Well, step-siblings.

Ryan's father had married her mother when the two were barely walking. Vivien was a young, knocked up spitfire who'd enthralled James, Ryan's dad, with her gorgeous brown eyes and endless legs. They'd met at a bar where Vivien was waiting tables, then only half pregnant, while James was drinking to forget his wife's most recent (and unfortunate) death.

Somehow she'd ended up getting a ride from James. She'd found him wildly sexy, though he'd been nearly eight years older than her at twenty eight.

So they kept dating. And when James asked her to marry him, she couldn't refuse. By then, Sharpay had been born and Ryan was waddling around trying to walk, and Vivien adored them both, especially Ryan with his boyish good looks, lavishing them with so much attention that it seemed difficult to believe that she wasn't Ryan's real mother.

And she wasn't. Which was why Ryan had always felt a certain inner detachment from her.

He heard a zip done up just then.

"You done?" He asked, to which she said, "Yeah. Turn around."

He did. And-

She was right. Those cargos really ought to go. Sharpay didn't necessarily look fat in it- there was hardly anything she ever looked fat in, anyway- but they just looked a little... old fashioned.

Ryan paused while he thought about it. "You know Shar... you could be the start of something new here." He reached down and fingered the wrinkled material of her faded light orange cargos. "They'd look beautiful with this." He held up a striped white and orange sleeveless shirt and her favourite pair of white, plastic hoop earrings.

She shrieked. "Oh my god, yeah!"

He gave her a pat on the back and slunk off to his room, burying himself into his blankets of the unmade bed.

In the warmth of bedsheets, the idea of school sounded far and distant as he drifted further away into sleep.

* * *

Sharpay had made him wake up half an hour later, and he had very nearly died when he saw the time. 8.19am. Just enough time to eat, pull on some decent clothes and look through a couple of revision guidelines before his Chemistry test later on. 

"Shar-" He called out as he pulled on a new cashmere sweater he'd bought just last week. "How much are you able to tell me about Hydrocarbons so I don't forget them the minute I start to write down the answers on my Chemistry quiz?"

"Not much." Came her answer.

He shrugged to himself. "Well, could you try, at least?"

She poured herself a glass of juice and rattled on. _Oxygen, double bond. Alkane, saturated hydrocarbon, covalent single bonds. Alkene, unsaturated, covalent double bonds. Ethene, propene and butene: first three homologues. Unbranched hydrocarbons. Got it._

He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that sprang out from the toaster just in time for him to catch it. He bit into it, just as Sharpay turned and gave a loud scream.

"You're eating my special diet bread." She glared, before walking the two feet distance between them and snatching the toast out of his hand. She waved it in front of his face. "It contains four different types of nuts, all of which promote health and happiness, plus it has green tea powder added and no sugar. It's _mine._ I need it to survive."

He gave her a pointed look. "It's _just _bread."

She rolled her eyes and turned from him to sit down at the table. "God Ryan, sometimes you're just so stupid. It's not just bread." She held it out and inspected it. "It's diet bread."

He wasn't sure if there was actually such a thing as diet bread. But he knew better than to question Sharpay so early in the morning. So he shrugged.

He had better things to do anyway. Like thinking about Hydrocarbons before his test.

* * *

Ryan drove one his father's cars to school that morning. Sharpay had declined a ride, saying that Whitney Banks was giving her a ride along with the girls. He tried not to take offense, though it was pretty hard. Ever since the last school play, Sharpay had acted a lot nicer to people, him included, which was nice for a change, but it was at the expense of the close relationship they'd harboured since they were kids. Sharpay now had more friends and now that her social circle was widened, she spent less and less time with him. Often, he was seen alone by himself, save for the one or two drama club kids during lunch. 

He reversed his car out of the garage and set off for school. It was a ten minute drive from where he stayed and he was a little bit early (they were required at school at 9.30), so he didn't have to rush. He planned to stop by Dunkin Donuts for a little while, because he'd fallen in love with two things there- their honey caramel doughnuts and of course, the cute cashire at the counter.

He'd discovered both while Sharpay was out with a couple of her friends, and he had been wandering around the neighbourhood for a long while before entering the shop on whim. He'd ask the cute waitress, Jeanie, to bring him whatever she liked. And so, he was delighted to find out, that a plate with a honey caramel doughnut and a dark chocolate one and a coffee, decaf, was laid in front of him. And when he picked up the honey caramel doughnut to bite into it, he'd noticed she had left her phone number on a slip of paper underneath it.

He didn't call her, but he did take the number, out of sheer politeness or what, he wasn't sure. But she was really pretty and it had been a long time since he'd last gone out with any girl that wasn't Sharpay Evans.

A traffic light turned red at an intersection. Ryan stared at the light, then at the roads around him. It was like a ghost town. Nobody was on the roads today.

Except, he squinted his eyes against the blazing sunlight, for the tiny figure crossing the road right across the street. He'd known then it was Gabriella Montez.

He honked at her to get her attention, and she'd turned sharply before recognising him and waving. He waved back just as the light turned green and drove right up beside her.

"Hey Ryan." She said, smiling at him. She clutched her books that were too thick and heavy for a girl like her to carry. He patted the passenger's seat right next to him and looked at her. "Want a ride?"

"Really?" She sounded a little surprised. "Where's, ah, Sharpay?"

"She's with Whitney Banks." He answered, and then added suddenly. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head.

"Well, it's your lucky day. Get in." He said.

She looked a little skeptical. "Well..."

"I promise I won't tell Troy I gave you a ride." He gave her a secretive smile. "After all, he might get just a tad bit jealous."

She giggled as she walked around and opened the door to slide in. "Alright then. Since you promised not to tell."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what I am doing. Came to me during one of my classes. A little OOC. Some parts made up because the movie provides absolutely _no _insight to Sharpay and Ryan's life. Some stories depict them as twins, but I prefer them as step-siblings. It's way more _fun _that way. And no matter what anyone else says, Ryan is hot. Way hotter than Troy, even. 

If anyone asks about the whole chemistry shit thing, don't blame me. I saw what Gabriella was writing on the board and thought _HYDROCARBONS! YAY ORGANIC CHEMISTRY SHIT!_

I promise I will update as quick as I can. But my promises only go as far as the feedback I get. Please review.

Oh yes. It might be a little slow going, because my 'O' level prelimary examinations are in nine weeks, and then the REAL GCE 'O' levels start ten weeks after that.

Much love. (:


	2. t w o

Title: Precettore  
Author: dwilivia  
Category: High School Musical  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan  
Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

--

Gabriella Montez found it strange to be sitting down in Ryan Evans' car bright and early in the morning, especially since she wasn't exactly very familiar with him and all. But it wasn't _him _that concerned her, really. It was his sister that got to her the most. Sharpay Evans was evil and cunning and scheming, and Gabriella knew it, even though she'd always been the one to expect the best out of everybody. She'd tried to tell her boyfriend of nearly six months, Troy Bolton, and warn him about the fact that Sharpay had been giving him certain looks in the cafeteria when he wasn't looking. And Gabriella wasn't exactly comfortable with the way Sharpay looked at her boyfriend- like she wanted to eat him up right there and then.

She only wished Troy would do something about it. But of course, what could one do in a situation like this? Troy Bolton, bless his heart, was a nice guy who couldn't hurt a fly, much less Sharpay Evans. He'd never tell her to back off because he had a girlfriend, or tell her to stop staring at him during classes or lunchtime because he was just _that _nice. Besides, he couldn't help looking the way he did or being the captain of the basketball team. And neither could he help the fact that Sharpay was attracted the him in ways that borderlined over obesession. So she was a little forgiving indeed, to both Troy and Sharpay, because she did know how amazing Troy Bolton was and also because she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to be his girlfriend. She'd known she'd have competition with girls far more beautiful that herself. Girls like Sharpay Evans.

But she was fairly confident that Troy loved her too, just as much as she did. He'd loved to grab her around the waist after a game and twirl her around and then press his sweaty cheek to hers and tell her that she was beautiful. And she'd smile and tell him he was wonderful on court.

Troy Bolton. It was hard to imagine life without him. It would most definitely be strange. Troy was her motivator, the one who pushed her to limits far above her expectation and told her she could do everything just simply being herself. He was the one who talked her into _yet another _school play, and she only agreed because she knew it would make him happy. And Gabriella loved making him happy.

Truth to be told, she was still a little afraid of being on stage in front of everybody. The first play hadn't removed any of that constant, nagging fear, and she still felt it, albeit in lesser amounts, even when she stood up to present her Chemistry project, demonstrating titration between an acid and an alkali. Her heart had stilled and she couldn't breathe, and she nearly bolted for the door before she could titrate the first drop of acid solution into the alkali.

She wasn't sure if she could do the play this time. The last time they'd been lucky with good, supportive friends and lots of help, because, as Troy put it, they'd all been in it together. Taylor helped her remember her lines and held her hand and wished her well between scenes. But with the annual Science competition just around the corner and Taylor now pushing her twice as hard to get her chemical formula structure and molecular bonding correct, she felt like she couldn't take the pressure. She'd told all this to Troy, who'd told her he'd always felt exactly the same and equated her Science thing with his basketball championship, which Gabriella felt were two totally different things. His basketball thing was something so routine, drilled into his system since he was a little kid, yet hers had been the result of years of hard work and late night cappucinos. Besides, Troy was ever the confident one, whereas she never was, nor will be, even when it came to her science competitions.

Maybe she was just being sensitive. Or maybe it was the smell of doughnuts that drifted around her as Ryan pulled into Dunkin Donuts.

He shook her lightly. "Hey Gabby, wake up! We're here."

She'd been half asleep and thinking again, she realised, when she opened her eyes and turned to smile at him. "I was having a good dream, you know."

He got out of his car and slammed the door. "Well, that's too bad then. I'm starving."

She shook her head and got out too. They walked side by side and she was surprised when he opened the door for her. He must have noticed the shock etched across her face, and simply told her that Sharpay had always expected him to be a perfect gentleman and hold open doors for her, pull out chairs, and the likes. Though he didn't mention that Sharpay only subjected him to such behaviour because she insisted that Troy Bolton would've done the same.

Gabriella stared at Ryan a little longer, trying to surpress the warm feeling that had burst in her insides. Had he just opened the door for her? She tried to reason that it was a force of habit, but she wasn't Sharpay Evans, and Ryan didn't have a single reason to do such a thing for her. Besides, he hadn't attempted to open the car door for her, either. Still, it felt... wonderful, in a way, to have someone open doors for you. She'd always been a little old fashioned in that sense, and she knew Troy would have told her so if she so much as raised the subject to him. But of course, she also knew he'd start to open doors for her too, even if he did feel it made him a loser, but she would never subject him to such, because she wanted him to do it of his own accord, and not because she had asked him to.

She thanked Ryan as she stepped into the place. It was cosy, designed like a fifties diner with its checkered black and white flooring and old juke box at the corner. Ryan tugged gently at her arm and guided her into a booth.

A waitress, a fairly pretty one, came up to them not long after. She'd looked at Ryan, who seemed oblivious to her presence as he was staring into the menu and then at her. The waitress had shot her a look which was clearly meant to put Gabriella down, but she was used to it by now. She'd gotten at least a stare of that kind every week since she because the official girlfriend of Troy Bolton.

The waitress put her hand on Ryan's shoulder, causing him to look up. Gabriella watched as he smiled at the waitress and took her hand and muttered something in a foreign language to her before kissing it lightly. The waitress shot a look of victory at her, and she snorted internally.

"I'll have the usual, Jeanie." Ryan said, looking at the waitress. Jeanie, she supposed, was her name. "What do you want?"

He was talking to her, she realised, and looking at her. Suddenly, she felt a little uneasy. He was looking at her, a little too intently for her comfort. "I'll just have a sugar doughnut and a hot chocolate."

The waitress took their menus and left the table. Gabriella watched her as she walked to the counter to place their orders, before turning back to Ryan. He was still looking at her.

"So." She said, willing him to stop staring. She cleared her throat as naturally as she could. "You know her?"

He gave a slight shrug, and took his eyes off her and diverted them to the counter where Jeanie was. "You could say that."

She didn't know what to say to that. "Was she a girlfriend?"

He burst out laughing, and she was a little surprised. It was a little terrifying, she decided, being with Ryan. He gave her too many shocks and little jolts every now and then to bring her out of reality for a few moments. Give or take a few days with him, and she'd surely go insane.

She suddenly felt a little bit of pity for Sharpay.

Ryan had stopped laughing, and now his face was completely serious. "We never dated. She always takes my order when I come in."

He was so unusual from what she had intentionally expected of him. She'd always known him as Sharpay's quiet follower, a little outrageous and niave sometimes, but she'd never imagined him so dramatic. Perhaps this was what quality Sharpay and Ryan shared as siblings, their drama-esque personalities.

But there was something else about Ryan that set him apart from Sharpay. He seemed innocent, and unlike his sister who manipulated to get her own way, he seemed like a guy who wouldn't hurt a flea, kinda like Troy, in a sense of his gentleness.

But it was only in that particular area, she noted as she took in his beauitful pale green cashmere sweater and straight cut beige pants that made him look a little too proper for high school. And together with his dark brown leather shoes, she supposed, he did look a little different from the average high schooler. Nevertheless, Ryan dressed well, and that she was aware of. There had been times when she caught herself staring at his latest stripped blue, green and white shirt and wondering how Troy would look in it, and sometimes wishing Troy would learn from this boy a little on dress-up. Sure, those faded, low-waisted jeans and oversized sweatshirts were alright and certainly acceptable, it wouldn't hurt if he wore something a little more grown up once in a while. But she'd never tell Troy. He'd freak. But then, come Monday morning, he'd show up in one of those button up, collar shirts that were pressed so stiffly that it'd make him look a little ridiculous. She'd chuckled to herself at the mental image. Troy always did _hate _those kind of shirts.

She thought of the last prom when he'd shown up in a tuexdo and called it a suit from hell because it was so stuffy. But then, she remembered looking over at Ryan (for some reason, she couldn't remember) and seeing his apparel for the night- a dark blue, ironed down suit with a black silk shirt and a lighter coloured tie which brought out the deep shades of his blue eyes. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him then, and when Troy had asked her what she was staring at, she'd mumbled some excuse about looking for Taylor because she'd wanted to show off her dress that night. Troy bought it, because it was just in his nature to be so trusting.

A plate was set down in front of her and snapped her out of her reverie, and across, Ryan made a face at the sugar doughnut sitting on her place as though it offended him.

She noticed his look. "Are you contemplating the option to chuck my doughnut across the room, Ryan?"

He looked a little confused. "Uh. No?"

She shook her head and picked it up to bite into it. It was warm and sugary, just the way she always liked her doughtnuts to be.

"Why pick such an ordinary flavour, Gabby?" He'd asked.

She looked up at him. "I don't understand the question."

"Your doughnut-" He explained, "Is a sugar doughnut. Every single doughnut shop within fifty miles of this town makes this exact, same sugar kind." He pointed to the shelves which stood near the counter, on which there lay nearly two dozen different kinds of doughnuts to choose from. "There are so many flavours. Why limit yourself to the most ordinary?" He asked, staring at her pointedly while biting into his own.

She shrugged and bit into her sugar doughnut once more. "I don't know. It's familiar. And I like routine stuff. If I'm having doughnuts, routine'll tell me I'm having sugar ones. If it's tea, then it'll be camomile. Or if it's ice cream, vanilla." She sipped her hot chocolate. "It saves me from unnecessary thinking, I suppose."

He smiled, apparently satisfied with her answer, and she wondered why he wasn't going to challenge her views. Perhaps Ryan Evans wasn't all she'd anticipated to be.

"So." She asked, stirring the marshmallows in her cocoa. "If you're so insistent on not be ordinary, why did you order , quote unquote, 'the usual'?"

He looked confused again. "The usual?"

"You know." She said. "When Jeanie came to take our orders, and you said, 'I'll have the usual, please?'"

He gave her a smile and shrugged. "Maybe I was sick of being different."

"I doubt you'dever be an ordinary person, Ryan." She told him. "You're a whole lot more interesting than me. I'm just..." She chuckled, trying to find the word. "Plain."

"Not when you were on stage the last time." He protested. "You did great."

It was a flattering compliment, because she remembered watching Sharpay and him do a repeat of their'Bop to the Top' songin front of the drama club once, and boy, Ryan could sure shake his hips. It made her look almost fumbly and uncoordinated. "That's because Troy was up there with me. I-" She whispered the last part. "I didn't feel so alone."

Alone. Ryan's heart ached a little just hearing that word, and his eyes lost a little shine there and then. He'd thought about Sharpay and her friends. She'd gone and left him. Alone.

She'd never ever done that on stage. So why start now in real life?

She had new friends, so she didn't need him. New buddies to shop with, so she threw him aside. She had Troy Bolton, and suddenly, she didn't need a co-star.

"Ryan?"

He hadn't heard her the first time, he supposed, because he looked up and Gabriella looked worried. "Are you okay?" She asked, and he nodded a litle numbly. He didn't know what to say to his first lie to Gabriella Montez.

But then he thought about it. If Sharpay had new friends, then he couldn't possibly mope around all day and wait for her to come back to him. No. Sharpay didn't work that way, and he was the one who knew that the best. His personality didn't allow him to be a loner for any much longer, although he did remember playing one before. It had been his most depressing role ever.

Ryan decided he needed new friends. And staring at the brunette girl right in front of him, looking so heavily concernedfor him that it almost made him want to assure her that everything was really, in fact, okay, he knew he could start right here, right now.

"Gabriella?"

She looked up from her hot cocoa. "Hmm?"

He breathed in for a second. He'd never done this before. He'd never had to ask anyone to be his friend, not ever. Sharpay had always been his friend, his best friend. He'd always counted on her to make the friends for him, and so he never reallyknew how. Although it sounded quite elementary and a little loserish, he knew he'd have to do it.

Just to make sure that he wasn't ever alone. Like how Sharpay had left him.

"Would you be my friend, Gabby?"

She looked at him for the longest time, her fingers gripping the mug's handle. And then her lips curled into a geniunely happy smile, and she chuckled as she looked at him. Ryan looked like such a child, she wanted to reach out and pinch his cheeks and kiss them.

But then she stilled in herchair for a moment. Kiss... Ryan? She wondered where that had come from.

But still, she'd agree. Just because he'd been off staring in one direction, looking so sad and lost. "Okay, Ryan." She held out her hand which he took in the form of a firm shake. "I'll be your friend."

--

A/N: Ryan is just so cute. I couldn't help the part about the friends thing. (:

Okay, I know Sharpay is starting to sound like some evil bitch. But trust me, that's only because you've only heard Gab's and Ryan's POV, and right now they hate her guts more than anything.

I think, considering the way I write, you'd know who I dislike in the movie. Sharpay's okay, but I absolutely dislike Troy, and I have NO idea why.

Anyway, I've actually already written chapter 7, which is due for editing. But I've ONLY written chapter 7... chapters 4-6 are absolutely er, blank. But I've got some idea for them. I know where I'm going with this story. And I hope it's all good.

It may be a little slow going, but I like to ease into a story before I really get into the plot, which is pretty wonderful (albeit super unoriginal, but whatever), even if I do say so myself. I am so genius, like the cookies Zeke makes.

TROY WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE. AND THAT CHAPTER ISN'T DUE UNTIL... hahahaha. Until my chemistry test is over, I suppose. My oral exam is on wednesday, so wish me luck!

Until that day that I post chapter 3 comes (which will be god knows when), please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you.

Much love. (:


	3. t h r e e

Title: Precettore

Author: dwilivia

Category: High School Musical

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan

Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

* * *

Ryan wondered, after pulling into school and saying goodbye to his newfound brunette friend, if he was prepared to take on such a first as this- friendship with the one and only Gabriella Montez, whose popularity had increased tremendously since her official title of Troy Bolton's girlfriend had sunk in. She was also kind of pretty, even if he did say so himself, and rather intelligent. It was a pleasing thought, he decided when he'd thought it through and counted the perks, to be friends with her.

He walked into school with his head held high, something he hadn't been able to do for the past few days because he'd felt so down without Sharpay by his side. But now that he'd decided that he wasn't going to stayand wait around for her, he'd actually been feeling a whole lot better. Even the girls who commonly stood near the entrance when he walked in, who always gave him the same sultry smiles time after time just because he was real good looking (in a movie star handsome kind of way), he acknowledged with a smile. Usually he'd just ignore them, sometimes flirt a little if Sharpay ended up talking to one of them, but he was in such high spirits today, he thought that everybody deserved to be smiled at.

The girls giggled excitedly as he walked past them, before one summoned up the courage and caught him by the arm, pulling him back to where their group was. He stumbled a little, caught off guard by the sudden tug, but regained his stance as he faced the five girls, all dressed almost identically. He looked at them as they grinned at him, and internally, he began to critic each and every one of their outfits, not because he was mean like that, but because it had become a sort of second nature for him. He paused to think. The brunette girl on his extreme right wasn't as well off as her other counterparts, considering the fact that he'd spotted her imitation Gucci bag almost instantly and fake leather boots that came up to her knees. The blonde on his left had on a shirt so tight, he wondered why she hadn't suffocated just yet.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking about a party at Zeke's house tomorrow night, because, as they claimed, he served the best booze and strawberry cheese cake, which he himself agreed, was a rather good combination, albeit a little weird. The girls were asking if he was going to be there.

He searched his mind to try to recall anything about a party. Zeke himself hadn't mentioned anything to him, but perhaps it was because he had forgotten to. He knew Zeke fairly well, because Sharpay had dated him a few months back, before deciding that eating those genius cookies Zeke loved to make every, single day of her life wasn't exactly going to help her maintain her figure.

He wondered why Zeke wouldn't invite him.

Just then, one of the girls spoke. "Oh yeah, I remember! Sharpay had been telling me for days that she was going too. And she'd already had her whole outfit planned already!" She gave Ryan a funny look. "How come she didn't tell you?"

Realisation hit him then. Zeke had probably just told Sharpay about the party, not him, because it was a standard protocol for every important school social meeting. Sharpay was always the more outgoing one who knew more people than he did, and besides, Ryan and her were always together, so the organisers probably felt no need to tell both parties seperately.

He felt a little downcast, and the girls must have realised it. A red head came and patted his arm and said, "It's okay, Ryan. Maybe Sharpay forgot about it?"

He wanted to snort. Sharpay wouldn't have just convieniently _forgotten _to tell him. She probably did it on purpose. But he nodded at the red head's attempt at comforting him.

"So, you're going, then?" The red head asked, her pretty green eyes gleaming.

He shrugged.

"Great!" She shrieked in his ear before coming to clutch at his arm. "I don't suppose you _have _a date yet, do you?"

Ryan was still a little lost from thinking about Sharpay too much. He stared at the red head, slowly comprehending her words, before blurting out, "I'd like to take you if you're free."

The red head released his arm and shrieked once more, to the utter disdain of her fellow clan mates. They glared at her, and he heard one mutter something rather unpleasant to another. He hid his disgust, gave them a polite smile, then walked away to his classroom building.

Sharpay hadn't told him about the party. He couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't she? She told him everything, from the latest tube top that she'd bought to her bi-monthly period pains.

And then, two words floated through his mind which made the whole thing a little more clearer.

Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton was going to be there. And she hadn't wanted Ryan there because she knew he'd object. She knew how much he disliked the boy, and it would only hold her back from making her move on Troy if Ryan was there.

He thought about it somemore, which wasn't something he did often, and then he dismissed the notion. No, not even Sharpay was that evil or smart to think of a plan like this.

He stopped in his tracks. Was she?

* * *

Sharpay was the only one in homeroom when he strolled in. She held a compact in her hand and brushed her bangs neatly to the side, before smacking her lips at the mirror to check if her lip gloss was perfect. Ryan thought it was.

He sat down beside her and clasped his hands together on the table, waiting for her to notice him. She didn't.

So he spoke first. "Why didn't you tell me about Zeke's party tomorrow night?"

Her eyes never left her compact. "I didn't think you'd want to come."

"Why not?" He said, indignant.

"Because..." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You never did like Zeke." She closed her compact. "Remember how you threw your shoe at him because you caught us kissing in the kitchen that one time?"

"That was _one _time!" He protested. "Anyone would've done the same. I mean-" He screwed up his face in disgust. "He was shoving his tongue down-"

"Alright!" Sharpay said, turning to him and slamming her hand on the table. She held a face in his hand, as if it stop him from talking. "Let's not bring up this subject again. Zeke is done with me, and I with him. We're just _friends _now." She stressed on the word 'friends'.

Ryan folded his arms across his chest, and stared angrily in front. "That wasn't the only reason why you didn't tell me about the party, was it?"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she crossed her legs. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He turned his body to face her. "TROY BOLTON! _God, _did you think I was _that _stupid not to know? Troy Bolton was gonna be there at that party and you're just waiting to get your hands on him, aren't you?"

She scoffed. "Whatever, Ryan."

"You are, aren't you?" His gaze was an accusing one as he continued. "You wanted to go to the party yourself so I wouldn't stop you from getting your darling Troy Bolton. Well, you know what? You can have him."

She stared at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Yeah, you heard me." He went on. "You can have him. Because I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk and rave about him and making me out to be his clone just because you can't have the real thing. I'm not your slave boy, Sharpay."

He took a long pause. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think of me, Ryan? Is that how you truly feel?"

"Oh yeah." His voice suddenly went down a notch.

"Then I feel sorry for you." She proclaimed. "I feel sorry that you're so obesessed with me and Troy Bolton. What's wrong with you? Troy has never done anything to you to deserve the negative feelings you have for him. And I have been defending him all this while-"

He cut her off. "You? Defending him? It was more like openly lusting after him."

She glared. "You are just so infuriating."

"I'm just saying it as I see it." He replied evenly. "Or at least, how a normal person would see it."

She cross her arms over her chest.

"I know you well enough, Sharpay, to know that you are so in love with Troy Bolton you'd even go so far as to sabotage the relationship he has with Gabriella Montez so that you can be there to comfort him when they've broken up."

She sneered at him. "You know nothing."

He shrugged. "I read your diary."

Her face morphed into utter mortification. "You wouldn't dare."

His face contorted into a sort of smile, and it made her stand up from her chair just to get away from him. She headed toward the door just as the bell rang for homeroom to begin and stomped away, letting out an infuriated scream, to which Ryan only smiled.

* * *

A second bell rang that day, and Gabriella Montez had a sort of half smile on her face. It was the period for science, which meant that she was going to ace that test on hydrocarbons that Mrs. Winters had set for them and that she had studied like crazy for.

She couldn't help, though, but feel a little nervous, as she always did before every test. It was only natural, she decided. Perhaps everybody, including Taylor who was pretty good in science herself, did.

She was the first to reach her class, and she smiled at her teacher before taking her assigned seat behind Chad, Troy's best friend and basketball buddy. She recalled her facts in her head, and slowly they swirled around before her as she closed her eyes.

She always did have a fantastic memory.

The class began to fill up soon after, and she felt a pat on the back and a voice whisper in her ear, "Good luck."

She turned to see Ryan Evans there, grinning at her, before going to sit down two seats from her left. She waved at him, smiling her good luck before turning to face the front where Mrs. Winters was giving out the test papers.

They had forty five minutes, but as Gabriella thumbed through the whole paper, she felt like she could've done it in ten.

Ryan, however, was a totally different story.

* * *

"Pens down, people." Mrs. Winters said, glancing up at the clock from her book. A couple of heads were lifted from the tables, and a few groans were heard. Gabriella sat down in her seat, reveling in the same happy, satisfied feeling that came to her everytime she finished an exam she just knew she'd get an A in.

Mrs. Winters got up and started to collect the answer scripts. She glared at Winifred Jones, who had still been writing a couple of sentences when Mrs. Winters got around to her table and had her exam sheet ripped from right out beneath her, causing a long, ugly line from her pencil that started from the exact spot she had started to write to the edge of the paper where it was abruptly cut off.

The class turned to watch as their teacher turned from Winifred's table to her own and sat back down, removing her thick lens glasses before nodding at the class. "You may leave early for second period today."

Chatter broke out among the class as they filed out to their lockers. Gabriella bumped into somebody as she stood up after clearing her desk of pens and her books under her table, and she looked up to find Ryan Evans staring back down at her. He cracked her a grin. "Sorry, Gabby."

She shook her head, tucking a dark brown curl behind her ear. "No, it's my fault. I, uh, wasn't looking when I stood up and, yeah."

Ryan shrugged. "Happens all the time." They both started to walk toward the door, but then, they heard the distinct voice of Mrs. Winters call out their names.

"Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez." They heard a distinct pause, and it made them wonder what it was all about. "I would like to have a word with the both of you."

Ryan looked at Gabriella, who in turned looked terribly worried. She was the one who spoke first. "Is this about my grades, Mrs. Winters?" She'd averaged a B- last term, because she'd been concentrating on the school production a little too much, and it really wasn't easy to have two major things to juggle at the same time.

Mrs. Winters shook her head, before looking pointedly at Ryan. "Au contaire, Ms. Montez. It's about _him._"

"Me?"

"Him?"

Mrs. Winters looked amused at the simlutaneous replies. "Yes."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Gabriella said, "But what do Ryan's grades have anything to do with me?"

Mrs. Winters shrugged. "Why don't you two sit down so I can talk to you?"

They did. Ryan took a seat on her left and placed his elbows on the table, his hazy blue eyes looking bored already as they darted across the room. Gabriella stole a quick look at him, but he hadn't noticed.

"Mr Evans." A quick shuffle of papers brought his focus to his whithered teacher in the front, his face a complete look of disinterest. "I have noted that you are doing terrible in Chemistry."

He shrugged.

"And because of my overwhelming concern for you." Gabriella could almost hear a sarcastic snort at that, "I have assigned you to Gabriella Montez for tutoring."

Ryan looked a little outraged, to which Gabriella herself felt a tad bit insulted by. "What do you mean, _tutoring_?"

"You know, like when someone else has to teach you the lesson, instead of me?" Mrs. Winters said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Kinda like extra lessons, in a way. 'Cos you need serious help, Ryan."

Gabriella raised her hand. "Mrs. Winters, does this mean that-"

"Yes." Came her answer even before Gabriella had even finished talking. "You're back on the tutoring staff. Congratulations." Although the last bit had been stuffed with a little drawl of sarcasm, Gabriella didn't really mind. She was estatic to be part of the team again because she'd originally had to drop out due to her commitments to the school production.

Ryan looked at her, flabbergasted. "I never knew we had such a thing as _tutors _in this school!"

Gabriella chuckled. "How do you think Troy managed to stay on the team? He wasn't exactly very good at Chemical Equasions, either."

"Oh." Came his realisation. Mrs. Winters looked back and forth between the two teens, before saying, "I hope you two will be well-acquitted with each other and fit time slots for your own tutoring schedules." She shot a look at Ryan. "I also wish to see some progress, Mr. Evans, even though you may complain that being an actor or a broadway star won't require an A for Chemistry in your resume, it's still important now to get you into a good college."

Ryan just looked at her like he didn't understand a single word.

Mrs. Winters sighed. "Oh, never mind. I don't know what's wrong with kids today. Why, in _my _day-"

Gabriella turned to Ryan and whispered, "Perhaps we should go before she tells us about her five previous marriages."

"Five?" Ryan sounded incredulous.

Gabriella giggled. "Well, I guess. "

He shrugged and waved to Mrs. Winters. "Uh, Mrs. Winters, we're leaving."

But the old woman didn't hear them, even as they got up to leave, as she rambled on and on about her life story to no one in particular.

* * *

Just as the bell rang before lunch, Gabriella grabbed Ryan by the arm and pulled him to a corner. She slipped him a piece of paper, and he opened it. "These are the dates which I'm free to tutor you." She pointed at a couple of numbers. "It's mostly everyday, except for when I have to go see my Grandma every other month. She lives in Utah."

Ryan half nodded. "That's kind of far."

Gabriella shrugged. "Yeah, well, it wasn't my idea. But anyway-" She tucked a curl behind her ear. "Are you free?"

He nodded.

"Great!" She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll meet you tomorrow in the library's study area then. Four sound good?"

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Uh, well, okay. I gotta go meet Troy at his locker down the hallway, so I guess I'll see you around, yeah?" Her smile was charming, and the way she seemed so awfully occupied with whatever she was doing was just adorable.

Ryan nodded, then on impulse, kissed her on her cheek, before replying, "Vedere tu dopo."

And then he left soon after, and Gabriella hadn't a chance to ask him what he'd meant by that sentence. She wasn't very good in foreign languages, only fluent in one- Spanish, because her grandmother spoke it. Of course, she'd also had his kiss on her mind.

Okay, well, it wasn't really a proper kiss- a rather lame one by anyone's standards, she thought. But his lips were oddly soft and warm on her cheek, and the way he casually brushed it across her skin made her whole body tingle. It was meant to be a friendly kiss, she thought, like how movie stars gave their congratulatory kisses to each other when they recieved awards.

But then, she wasn't sure. Ryan was so unpredictible in a sense.

A voice caught her attention and diverted her thoughts away from the blonde. "GABRIELLA!" She searched the crowd of people and noted Troy waving a single hand frantically above his head, vying for her attention. Her eyes met his, and he smiled and put down his hand and stretched his arms out wide, like a dad would to invite his daughter to run into them and embrace him. And so she dropped her book bag by the wall and ran into his open arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling as he caught her up and twirled her around. People around them gave their approving stares. A couple of love-struck girls sighed and nudged at their boyfriends, who in turn made faces at one another. The cheerleaders who adored Troy swooned at the sight.

Troy pressed a kiss to her cheek, laughing alongside with her before placing her down and messing up her hair affectionately. "So, how has my favourite little science genius been?"

He loved to tease her like this, she realised, as she hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him to the corner of the hall to retrieve her book bag. Grabbing the green tote bag off the floor, she proceeded to tell him about her science quiz and of course, her reinstatement of her tutor status.

"That's great!" Troy had said, his eyes sparkling with genuine adoration for the brunette. "I'm so proud of you. You so deserve it after those idiots kicked you off the team the other time." He pretended to roll his eyes. "Just because of that B- in what, Chemistry?"

She laughed. "Well, all is forgiven. I'm just happy that I got another shot at tutoring. I just love helping people."

"Oh god." Troy said, his usual mischievious twinkle alit in his eyes, "Now I have a Samaritan for a girlfriend."

She swatted his arm. "What's so bad about being a Samaritan, might I ask?"

"Oh no. Now the Samaritan's questioning me!" Troy went down on his knees and raised his arms and began to bow exaggeratedly to Gabriella. "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"

She giggled again, before hauling him up to his feet and began to teasingly scold him. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She sighed. "You are just _so _embarrassing."

He kissed her again on the cheek, a big wet one smack in the middle. She shrieked and wiped furiously at where his lips had been, and he chuckled at her.

She rolled her eyes, an amused grin barely hidden from his sight. "You are such a weirdo, Troy."

He grinned. "But I'm _your _weirdo!"

"Point taken." She said, "Next time I get a boyfriend, it'll be someone sane."

He made a small, poutish face. "There ain't gonna be a next time, missy." He poke her side, causing her to shriek. "We're gonna be together for the rest of the year, and next year too, and for the rest of our lives!"

She giggled. "And what if I can't take it? I mean, you are kinda crazy."

He shook his head. "I'll be good, you'll see!" He was so excited in telling her all this, like a little child waiting to open presents. "I'll charm you with my witty pick up lines and sluggishly sweet kisses and you'll just want to love me every single day of your life! We'll get married in a huge church in Venice and invite the whole world to see, and you'll get that beautiful Vera Wang dress you'd always wanted and we'd tour Rome and Paris for our honeymoon, and then you'd get knocked up then 'cos I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

She swatted him at that.

Troy went on, grinning that same brilliant smile that enchanted her from day one. "Then we'll have four kids after that, and we'll name them after each of the Killers because you used to love them so much."

She pouted. "What if they're not all boys?"

He laughed. "Then we can think of some more names, Gab. We'll have tons of children. I know you love kids."

Hearing it straight from him was a little scary. Gabriella thought about spending the rest of her life with Troy Bolton. She'd have fun because Troy loved to mess around with her, and at the same time, she knew he was responsible, smart, and down to earth. Everything that she'd ever wanted in a guy and more, with his dashing good looks and the fact that he worked out almost every other day.

She laughed and kissed his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. He gave her a mesmerising look just then, and it immediately quietened her. "And I mean it, Gabriella, with all my heart."

She could've cried just then. He really did have a way with words, she thought. He could've easily charmed the best looking girls from all corner of the state, and yet he chose her. Simple Gabriella Montez, a nobody with a scholarship to Yale.

He was willing her to say something, she realised, but she wasn't sure what to say. She looked up at him and managed a small, "Okay."

He gave her a teasing smile. "Is that all you can say, Gabriella Montez, after I'd practically _proposed _to you?"

She giggled and he shook his head. "Well, if you're gonna be like that." He said, pretending to think. "Then I'll just have to find another Mrs. Troy Bolton who can take your place."

She swatted his arm, rolling her eyes at him as he gripped her closer to himself, steering them in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: SUPERSIZED CHAPTER. YEAH!

I didn't think I'd get around to posting this baby, and I hope that the fact that I'd squeezed in nearly one and a half chapters into this little thing more than makes up for the long wait.

Well, actually, I was kind of waiting for the number of hits of go up before I posted chapter 3.Meanwhile I wrote, and I can't keep my fingers fromposting this.

At least now,we're getting somewhere.

Thank you toall who reviewed.Your lovely comments make mehappy.But remember: I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

Also, as you all know I'm a strict, adamant TROYELLRA HATER ( they're so perfect, _it's sickenening_.But if you haven't reading 'KnowingAngels', another of my fics, then you're missingout.Eh. I am so modest. (:

It's mostly asad fic about Troyella, so if you hate them, you can read it and laugh at Troy. (which is kinda mean,but whatever.)

Much love. (:


	4. f o u r

A/N: SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ CHAPTER FOUR ALREADY AND WERE DISAPPOINTED AT THE SUDDEN CUT OFF. (grumbles: stupid computer!) It's now there. MY APOLOGIES!

Title: Precettore

Author: dwilivia

Category: High School Musical

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan

Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

* * *

Ryan didn't want to go home that afternoon when the school bell rang. He knew that nobody would be home (as usual), and this time it was because Vivien was in Paris shopping with a triple platinum credit card and his father was in Hong Kong securing business deals to pay off those shopping escapades. Nowadays, even Sharpay usually wasn't home unless she had a reason to be. She always stayed over at a girlfriend's house, doing her hair and nails and make up and talking about boys. And the fact that he'd seen Sharpay slide into Versace Kendall's sliver Porsche as soon as seventh period was over that afternoon made him a little less cheery compared to how he'd felt when he'd first walked into school that morning.

God, was he ever such a whimsical loser sometimes.

Ryan reflected upon the dire state of his life as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way over to the library. The heavy oak doors smelled just like the pine and wood air freshener Sharpay had once slipped into his car, and when he pushed them open, they creaked with a shrill wince.

He'd never had a reason to enter the library area, although he supposed that now would be a good time as any to start.

It was empty, almost, and Ryan looked around and noticed a familiar petite brunette standing over at one of the shelves, dearly engrossed in a thick novel. And so he walked over to say hi, just because he felt a little awkward in this place. It wasn't somewhere he'd find himself in because he had always been accustomed to being in loud and exciting scenes, like the parties Sharpay loved to attend that required them to fly halfway across the world just to be present at. The parties that their richer, more boisterious cousins threw every other week in Texas, Paris... and occasionally, Tokyo. Parties that he'd never attend with his sister anymore because of their little dispute that afternoon. But, he thought as he made his way over to Kelsi Neilsen at the shelves marked D-F that he shouldn't dwell on such angsty issues. He reminded himself that he wasn't trying to be Oliver Twist anymore, begging for food with tears in his eyes during fifth grade English. And so he calmed himself down, took a deep breath, and hoped that talking to Kelsi would help ease some of his nervous tension.

She didn't notice him arriving, and only looked up after he tapped her lightly on the shoulder and smiled his hello.

Kelsi looked up at him half surprised, and light glinted off her black rimmed spectacles, revealing her spectacular green eyes. She gave Ryan a little smile, then asked, "So you've finally decided to explore the library, then?"

He shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

"Oh." Kelsi glanced down at her book before drawing her eyes back to Ryan and shutting her book. "Then I guess I could give you a tour of the library. You seem kind of lost." She said, matter of factly.

He agreed.

So Kelsi brought him past each bookshelf, explaining each row of books and explaining how the Dewy Decimal system worked, occasionally glancing over to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. But surprisingly, Ryan seemed rather interested, nodding slightly after she'd noted a point to him and laughing when she made a lame crack at a joke. Kelsi wondered if perhaps, Ryan was just a really good bluff, with him being in the Drama club and all.

She directed them to a huge, ancient text that lay beneath a transparent glass casing, and Kelsi told him about the book. It had been one of the earliest reference books ever placed in the reference section (where they were now at), and it shared ideas of the fifth century Greeks and Romans. Nobody really knew how old it was, but Kelsi herself liked to think that it had survived through the two world wars, considering that it was torn and tattered beyond recognition. The words were written in Latin, and it was inscribed at the side on a gold plaque that East High's earliest students were offered to study Latin as a main stream subject instead of Spanish (as most of them were now taking) and French.

Ryan looked at the book in amazement. "So, East High's really old, huh?"

Kelsi nodded. "It's been around forever." A chuckle escaped her. "My grandmother went to this school."

They spent a moment just looking at the text, before moving on to the library's famed study area, where Ryan knew he would be having tutoring sessions with Gabriella tomorrow. He supposed he would have to get acquainted with the rooms, because they would have to be spending a lot of time there.

Kelsi showed him the library study area's schedule, where students were allowed to book any of the three rooms available. Each time slot was allocated for one hour, and each student was allowed as many periods as the schedules would allow. Ryan fished around in his pocket for the pen he'd always carried around and scrawled down his name for tomorrow at four. Kelsi looked at him, incredulous. "You're booking slots already? And you've only just known about this place!"

Ryan laughed and capped his pen. "Is there a problem?"

Kelsi shook her head. "They're almost always empty, anyway. Nobody ever uses them… 'cept for me, of course."

Ryan nodded slowly. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on…" He paused. "Gabriella's tutoring me everyday from four."

Kelsi's eyes brightened. "Wow. That's just great."

He shrugged. "I guess... I mean, she's a wonderful person, and really patient, from what I've heard, but Chemistry is just about the most boring thing on earth."

Kelsi grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Me, I prefer Art and Music. Maybe English too, but Darbus is a real killer about those long essays."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah. She's like, crazy-senile, maybe."

Kelsi smiled and took out a random book from the reference section. It was a faded, leather-back copy of a collection of Shakespeare's plays, and it was coated with the kind of dust that gathered when things were left untouched for ages.

Ryan's eyes lit up at the sight of William Shakespeare. "Hey, we did one of his plays a year back. Twelfth Night, or something like that."

Kelsi nodded. "I composed, remember?"

He didn't, honestly. Ryan hadn't even known Kelsi had existed then. But he just smiled at her like he did remember. "I was Sebastian." He said, almost proudly.

"And Sharpay was Viola..." Kelsi trailed off and sort of frowned at the recollection. Those roles fit them all too well in the context of the play- Sebastian as the half-ignored, unimportant brother of Viola, the girl who seemed to get every speck of the attention on her. Kelsi thought that the similarities between the two pairs of siblings was uncanny.

"I liked the way you fit music into Feste's lines." Ryan had said, suddenly. His blue eyes gleamed, and Kelsi who read faces as well as she did music, understood that he was expressing a geniune sense of appreciation for her. She smiled.

"It must've taken hours to compose." He continued, running his fingers along the spines of books as they moved along the reference area. Ryan hummed the tune that Kelsi had thought was her most brilliant composition ever, and then he added the right words that she hadn't even thought he would remember.

"_O mistress mine, where are you roaming?  
O, stay and hear, your true love's coming,  
That can sing both high and low:  
Trip no further, pretty sweeting;  
Journeys end in lovers meeting,  
Every wise man's son doth know."_

"Excellent good, i'faith!" She replied immediately. It was the following line belonging to Sir Andrew, as a compliment for Feste's singing. Kelsi applauded him, and he bowed deeply at the waist to play along, and she laughed. Ryan may not have played Feste, but he sure had the voice for him.

Kelsi watched as he straightened up and said, "Do you remember the rest?"

Ryan never forgot the words to any song he'd ever heard. And he nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course."

And this time, Kelsi sang with him.

"_What is love? 'tis not hereafter,  
Present mirth hath present laughter  
What's to come is still unsure:  
In delay there lies no plenty  
Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty,  
Youth'sa stuff will not endure."

* * *

_

Ryan threw his keys down on the counter next to the door as he walked in, whistling the tune he'd sung with Kelsi in the library earlier. They'd been all but thrown out of the library because they'd started to dramatise the whole scene with Sir Toby and Sir Andrew and had gotten pretty loud. The librarian, Mrs Fallstaff, was a relatively mean old lady who had asked them to leave, and they didn't have the heart to stay and disturb her peace any longer. So Ryan propsed that they get something to eat, since it was nearing five and he didn't have any dinner at home. Kelsi agreed,and they were off to Bailey's, the place where kids their age usually hung out and ate. Ryan thought that their burgers weren't half bad.

"You been here before?" He'd asked Kelsi, who had slipped into a booth seat opposite him, looking pretty lost. When she shook her head, he grinned at her, before saying, "Oh. Then I guess I could give you a tour." Then he tried, in his best faux-Kelsi voice, "You look pretty lost."

She tried to appear offended. "You're so mean, Ryan Evans."

A waitress appeared at his side with a notepad, and she wore a tag that said 'Betty Jane' on it. Kelsi wondered if people actually still named their kids that.

"What can I get you folks?"The waitress said with a heavy, southern accent. "We've got Dollar Cheeseburgers and mint milkshakes for today's special."

Ryan gazed at the menu before turning to the waitress. "Erm, I'm not really hungry. Just two french burgers with everything. And a cherry soda with chocolate ice cream."

Kelsi stared at him pointedly. "And you're not hungry?"

"Not really." Ryan shrugged. "You want something?"

Kelsi shook her head.

He turned to the waitress. "Get her a Kangaroo Joey-dog with a Cappu-latte shake, please."

"A what!" She asked, indignant.

Ryan gave her a cheeky smile. "A Kangaroo-"

She scowled. "I don't want that. I'm not hungry."

"Yeah you are." He nodded.

"I'm so not."

"Just try it."

"No." Kelsi sat back in her seat and glared at him.Ryan thanked the waitress who didn't amend the order and leaned back into the faded old couch that smelled too much like fake leather and shot her a self satisfied smirk.

The rest of their dinner was mostly uneventful. Kelsi learnt that Ryan had originally wanted to go to a private boarding school in London with Sharpay, where they specialised in Theater and the Arts. They had dropped the idea after their father (well, Ryan's father) insisted on sending them to a public school here. Sharpay had agonized over it for days and wouldn't stop whinning until she saw how cute normal high schoolers were. One example being Troy Bolton, the apparent 'hottie supperbum', as termed by the school's resident cheerleaders.

Ryan and Kelsi had a good laugh about it. Kelsi remembered how she used to always be so afraid of the blonde girl who strutted the hallways like she owned the school. But now, it was all different. East High had changed. Geeks were now socialising with the jocks, and the cheerleaders were dating skaters. Kelsi had been a little apprehensive at the sudden change, but had nonetheless accepted it. It was nice though- people who were talking to her actually knew her name for once. And Sharpay? She'd learnt to be a little nicer to people. Well, at least Kelsi thought so.

Ryan stirred the rest of his drink as Kelsi sipped hers quietly. Suddenly, he spoke up. "You love music, don't you, Kelsi?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He grinned. "Ever got that feeling when you just wish that life was a whole, big musical? Like someone around you just says five, six, seven, eight?"

She laughed. "I'd never thought of it that way. That's brilliant."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely."And the way her eyes shone as she said that made Ryan feel like he was the most important person in the world.

And then he knew- he'd just made another new friend in Kelsi Nielsen.

* * *

Gabriella didn't like solving Logarithms bright and early in the morning. It didn't help that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night either because she'd been trying to prepare Chemistry notes for her tution lessons with Ryan later.

She wanted some good, strong coffee. Black, if possible.

She glanced at Ryan's blonde head through the corner of her eye, watching him copy down equasions dilligently and whispering each part of his working under his breath. She stopped at her own problem for a while, just staring at him for a minute. She watched how he'd stopped for a second, glancing through his paper, occasionally flipping to the back to check that part of the working, and then, after looking up to cross check his teacher's answers to his, a smile would light up his features.

Gabriella smiled. It was infectious, Ryan's smile. It made her want to smile whenever he did.

He'd gotten a new shirt today, she assumed. It was a watery blue and green and white striped one, complete with a collar and a light blue hat. She didn't know why, but she continued to stare at him, until her Calculus teacher called on her to answer the next question.

"Four." She answered. Her teacher frowned, pressed a couple of buttons on her calculator, and shook her head. "That's incorrect, Miss Montez."

She wasn't very startled, because Logarithms weren't her best topic. But she was a little surprised indeed to find that Ryan had answered correctly when the teacher had turned the question on him instead.

"It's actually two. Because you could substitute the Log Y squared in X..." Gabriella couldn't hear the rest of his sentence, because the bell had rung, cutting him off. The students jumped up and left for their next class, leaving Ryan and Gabriella alone in the class once again.

She walked over to him, her books cradled in one arm, and she tapped him on the shoulder and said, "You never told me you were good in math!"

He laughed. "I'm not."

"Yeah you are! You're totally better than me, anyway." She paused. "But didn't you fail last term?"

"Fell sick." His second lie, Ryan thought. Gabriella bought it anyway.

"Well," He said, proceeding to exit the class room, "I guess I'll see you later for tutoring?"

She nodded, and he left. And as Ryan exited the room, his heart sped a little, and he chastised himself mentally for putting forth such a lie. It really wasn't true- he loved math just as much as he did Theater, and faired quite well in it. So why'd he lie to her?

Ryan thought that it was because most people percieved him as stupid. Sometimes he was a little lacking in common sense, but who occasionally wasn't, really? Maybe he felt that Gabriella would just stick her finger in his face and laugh out loud at him and tell him that he'd do well in anything on the academical scale.

Maybe... he just felt a need to hide from everyone.

His hat slid from his head and fell to the ground next to his Italian leather shoes, and he stopped to watch it as it lay on its side, sparkling as it rocked to a stop.

He chewed on his lip, bent down to pick it up as a tall, burly guy suddenly knocked into him, sending him flying a few feet away with a terrific crash. His Calculus books tumbled from his reach, scattering everywhere around him in all directions.

He looked up to watch the guy sneer at him, before dashing off in another direction. Around him, people stared. Ryan shrank back a little, and he felt like curling into a ball at the corner, away from everyone.

Someone had once told him the world was a cruel place. And with people's scrutinising gazes upon him, the reality of the statement finally dawned upon him.

He stood up, grabbed his hat and his books and started to leave, when a tap on his shoulder sent him turning back. He turned to see Martha Cross giving him a sympathetic look while holding out his Calculus test paper. He'd scored an A plus on it, the highest in his class.

Martha stared at his face for a while, noting his slightly glassy eyes before turning to glance quickly at the paper. "A 98 percent." She half whispered to him in amazement. "Ryan, that's incredi-"

But he ripped the sheet away from her grasp, before turning on his heel and strutting away. He felt a tear slipping down his cheek, but he couldn't care. He just wanted to get away. No, he didn't want anyone to know about his successes in math. He didn't want anyone near him, goddamnit. And as he slew away to Biology, Martha Cross watched him from near the lockers where he'd fallen with tears in her eyes.

And she wasn't really sure why, either.

* * *

Review Reponses

_Mondeler4EvEr: I'm really flattered by your reviews. It's nice to know your work is appreciated. As for the Tropay pairing, well... you'll just have to see now, won't you? (It'll give you reason to read!)_

_Monsterchild: I so love Ryella pairings too! The first time I saw Ryan and Gabriella, and I was like, GASP! THIS IS SO JUST WAITING TO HAPPEN!_

_balingy: A writer knows that she's good when she convinces one person to like a certain pairing. In any case, however much I've turned your heart toward Ryella, I still love your reviews. Thanks for wishing me luck for my exams (they went great, by the way! I missed an A by two points for my Chemistry, though! ARGH!)_

_SteffieEvans26: Thanks for reviewing! I will update as fast as I can, but due to my exams which are really, really important to me, I can't update as fast as some fics. But please, I promise I will try my hardest! Keep supporting Ryella! I agree it's so hard to find good Ryella fics. I can't find any myself! (recommendations, anyone?) And stick around with me, okay? I can assure you, many things are just waiting to explode with this Ryella!_

_xXAlyssaXx: I will try my hardest! Meanwhile, please stick with me, okay? Haha._

_kb2121: I'll try my hardest to update. Thanks for being patient!_

_HauntedWhisper714: I made Troy mushy because he was a little like that in the movie. (Well, I'm not sure if anyone else thought so). And yeah, it's cute. I even think so. I don't really want stories to condem a single character (although right about now, everyone might hate Sharpay and Troy) but well, I'm trying to make it fair to every character. And trust me, you don't have to have a reason to love a pairing! Most shippers don't, anyway! And yeah, tutoring just might be really, really, really interesting! (:_

_michellio: I'll try my hardest to update. But I have tons of exams coming up, as well as a debate this friday, so I'm sorry if I don't get around to it._

_lArkA52: Oh my god! SISTER! (remember the part where Gabi and Taylor held out their sucky nailbeds? lol!) Well, love you and your review. Please keep reading!_

_charmarctravis: Thanks for your reviews and encouraging remarks. I try to take time to thank my readers because very often Idon't bother reviewing stories unless they're brilliant beyond brilliant, and it counts a lot to me that people think this story is worth reviewing. (:_

_NOTE: Nothing much to say here. 'Cept I'm late for math tutiton. Sucky chapter, next will be better. Promise. Sorry took so long. (:_

_Oh yes, Iapologise for not having the FULL chapter up. STUPID COMP FORGOTTO SAVE MY WRITTEN THINGS! (as a result, the ending wasway more EMOTIONAL that I hadoriginally intended. but I love Ryan emotional.Don't you? (:_

_POLL QUESTION!_

_Do you think sex should be included in this story?If so, what rating? (I need feedback as I have actually already written all the sex parts. -giggles-)_

_And man, I have toso go for confession tomorrow.(I'm not even catholic!)_

_Much love. _


	5. f i v e

Title: Precettore

Author: dwilivia

Category: High School Musical

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan

Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

--

Ryan knew there had to be a reason why they called it "Sexual Reproduction in _Animals_". It was 'cause the kids never could keep still whenever such a topic was raised, especially here at East High.

He buried his head in his arms as he tried hard not to knock his head against the table, wincing at the recollection of the last time he'd attempted such a feat. He'd ended up with a bruise that required extra foundation to cover, and Sharpay had scolded him because their number had been delayed due to his mishap. Sharpay had made him promise that he'd never do it again, and there she was, four seats across from him, watching him with a hateful glare.

The biology teacher, a young woman who looked more like twelve rather than twenty six, was trying to educate them on the mating process in humans. A couple of obnoxious jocks and cheerleaders were seated right in front, laughing at everything the poor woman had to say. Ryan wished he had a couple of ear plugs to drown out their crude comments and loud, annoying laughter. He'd only had two grotesquely disfigured erasers that he could've possibly used as substitutes, but they were so dirty, Ryan couldn't bear the prospect of having such filthy objects shoved into his ears. Besides, he'd cleaned them real good last night, and he wasn't going to allow that hour of proper grooming go to waste.

"Now, one male gamete fuses with one female gamete to produce a ball of cells." The teacher said, and a jock raised his hand right in front. She tried hard to ignore him, but the jock went on to comment on the word 'ball' which drove the whole class wild. Girls giggled while the boys hooted and whistled their approval. Ryan tried to cover his ears without being too obvious. It was really hard with everyone giving everyone else a sick glance.

He couldn't stand it. He looked over at Sharpay who'd rolled her eyes and began to scribble on her notepad. She tore off a part of the paper, crushed it while glancing around, then tossed it over in his direction. It landed squarely on his desk and he watched it hesitantly, before grabbing it and opening it.

Honestly forgot about Zeke's party. Sorry. You going? Colour combi, green and white.

Sharpay.

She finished her note with a flourish. He thought about replying her, he honestly did. But he crushed up the note and threw it across the room and into the trash bin. Sharpay gave an offended squeak, raising her hand to cover her open mouth. She turned from him, scribbling somemore in her notepad while purposefully ignoring Ryan for the rest of the period.

Ryan was grateful when the bell finally rang for free period. He'd got up and decided to go to the Theater hall and play a couple of notes on the piano, maybe sing a few bars. Nobody ever really went there during free period save for Sharpay and himself, and she never went unaccompanied.

Theater hall, free period, all by himself.

It sounded like a pretty good idea to him.

--

"That's a really bad idea, Gabriella." Taylor warned as she watched the brunette measure a test tube full of concentrated sulphuric acid and half a test tube of hydrated ammonium chloride, of a 0.200 mol concentration per dm cubed. Gabriella gave a reassuring chuckle. "Don't worry guys." She addressed the community of onlookers from the science club as they watched the two colourless solutions worriedly. "But, Gabriella." Taylor tried to reason with her, "Everyone knows that you'll just get a heap load of Chlorine gas, which smells really, really bad and-"

Gabriella stared at all of them, aghast. "CHLORINE GAS?" She all but yelled. "Are you kidding me?" She looked at the frightened faces of her fellow club memebers. "You don't get chlorine gas at all! When you mix these two and perform an electrolysis with this combined solution as an electrolyte, you get HYDROGEN GAS!"

Taylor and the rest looked relieved. "Ohhh."

A girl in the back looked suspicious and a little unsure, taking out a piece of paper to write down a couple of equasions. And just as Gabriella placed the electrolyte and the two electrodes in place, she screamed out, "NOOOOOO!"

The science club froze, and as a faint smell drifted up to Gabriella's nostrils, she suddenly realised her mistake.

She'd mixed up the cathodes and anodes. On one side, it wasn't hydrogen gas formed, but rather, aluminium. And on the other side... it was chlorine gas, indeed.

Chaos ensued. Screams broke out from the science laboratory, which was usually known for its quiet and serenity. As the girls and boys rushed out and Gabriella poured the last bit of electrolyte into the sink, Taylor wished that she had convinced the brunette earlier. But she darted out and made her way for fresh air outside, failing to see Gabriella cleaning up by herself with her eyes squeezed tightly together (chlorine gas was really irritating on the eyes).

All through the horrid smell, Gabriella washed her hands in the sink, before running out in the only direction she knew nobody would be at- the Theater hall.

--

The notes of a familiar song reigned high and free in the Theater Hall. Ryan sat at the piano, trying again and again to get the starting right. And he did, finally.

The tune was sweet, and he'd picked it up once when he heard Kelsi play it while Gabriella and Troy sang along. He wasn't sure what the title was, and caught only a part of Troy's lines. He sang them anyway, and filled in the parts which he hadn't heard with his own lyrics.

Gabriella stumbled into the Theater Hall through the back door, her eyes watering with the sting of chlorine gas while her throat hurt from the inhalation. Her ears perked up immediately when she heard a song play, its tune and words sounding familiar. The voice which sang was smooth and very definitely male, and it flowed wonderfully well with the music. Gabriella searched her mind, puzzled. It couldn't have been Troy's voice, and besides, he was at warm up practice. But she couldn't remember anyone else who knew the song but him and herself.

She pushed past curtains and finally tumbled out of the whole mess of red, landing in front of a blonde boy who was both playing the piano and singing the lyrics. His back was facing her, and he clearly hadn't heard her walk in (or rather, stumble in) and she listened to him sing the end of the first verse (Troy's part) before her vocals kicked in.

I never believed in...

The music was suddenly brought to a halt as Ryan snapped around faster than you could say _Freaky Math Girl._ He breathed half a sigh of relief at the sight of Gabriella Montez before him, smiling shyly with her eyes almost bloodshot. He frowned. "Hey, what's with your eyes?"

She shrugged and laughed like it was the stupidest thing in the world. "Got stung on chlorine gas. Electrolysis experiment failed."

Ryan nodded slowly, half thinking about electrolysis. Gabriella smiled warmly at him. "I hope electrolysis rings a bell in that brain of yours." She joked, and when Ryan still maintained that dazed look like he was really confused, she tapped him lightly, effectively shaking him out of his trance. "Ryan? Ryan, gosh, I was just kidding." She laughed.

Ryan furrowed his brows. "Kidding about-?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

He appeared unaffected. Turning around on the seat, he patted the side and motioned for her to sit by him, and when she did, he broke out in a whole verse of notes that she remembered from that New Year's Eve party with Troy.

He sang the guy parts, she sang the girl's parts. And their voices flowed together to form a crescendo of an amazing chorus, and after the song ended, Gabriella's ears still tingled from the effect.

She loved the way their voices mingled. It was so different from being with Troy because with him, she could hear their seperate voices, but with Ryan, she could hardly differentiate his from hers. It was like taking music to a whole new level with him, and the song spurred a deep hope within her to sing with the blonde again someday.

"You have the most amazing voice." She told him, her brown eyes trained on his own blue ones. No, they weren't blue, she corrected. They were more like brownish blue. Dark blue. No, pale brown. Pale brownish blue. Hazel blue?

She wasn't quite sure. But the way she moved in to scrutinise Ryan's eyes and invaded his personal space was a little too close for comfort, but Ryan made no move to distance themselves, and she herself hadn't noticed.

They switched shades, she thought, blue overlapping the brown specks until the whole iris turned a warmer hue, with a slight green tint to it. She drowned in them, almost, and when he blinked she snapped out of her own reverie. Ryan cleared his throat and she slid back into her space on the seat, coughing in hopes to fade all the awkwardness of the situation. Neither of them moved for a second, before a clap resounded throughout the hall that made them jump in their seats.

"Bravo!" Cried Ms. Darbus emerging from backstage, before adding, "Brava!"

Ryan and Gabriella were both equally stunned. But then, Gabriella found her voice first, "You were listening to us?"

"Yes, yes!" Ms Dabus said, adjusting her scarf. "It was a lovely performance, thank you Miss Montez and Mr Evans. Though I am quite surprised you chose to do this duet without your sister," She paused, "But I am nonetheless thrilled for you both."

Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other.

"You will be required at the callbacks next Friday, then. I will schedule you in." Ms Darbus said, and Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but Ryan beat her to it.

"Ms Darbus," He said, a little apprehensively, "This is all a little too fast moving, don't you think?"

"Nonsense!" She noted down something on her clip board. "I think you two will make a fine couple... er, pair, for the auditions."

The word _couple _rang in Gabriella's ears and sent chills down her spine. Her mind screamed TROY! TROY! TROY! And for a second, she really was glad he had basketball training. Otherwise, if he'd caught her staring at Ryan the way she did just now, he'd be hurt. Really hurt.

Gabriella couldn't bear hurting him. She'd do anything to make him happy because he made her feel like she could trust anything and everything. Like kindergarten.

A seat away, Ryan's mind unfurled the possibility of a pairs audition with Gabriella. No, he couldn't. Troy would just-

Troy would just _kill _him.

Suddenly, Ryan's manipulative side kicked in. It was like the devil on his shoulder appeared, with a pitchfork and a pointed tail and everything. It was a side to him that he wasn't particularly proud of, but certainly came in handy at times. And this time, Ryan was sure he could put this genetic misfortune to good use.

They always did say Sharpay was the crafty one. Even Sharpay herself agreed. But he knew, oh he knew, Natural Selection had somehow evened it out between the two (and by which method, he wasn't sure- they didn't even have the same parents), but Ryan did always love the way genetics played out, especially when it gave him a beautiful crop of blonde hair and pretty eyes.

Thinking about Troy Bolton stirred him a little on the inside. And thinking about how Troy Bolton would react if he'd known how Ryan was planning to steal his girlfriend right from under his nose just to spite him made the corrupted side of him start to plan. Yes, the audition. Yes, him and Gabriella. He'd show Troy that it didn't pay to take Sharpay away from him. Oh boy, he'd show him.

"We'll do it, Ms. Darbus." The words tumbled from his lips a little too quickly, even before he had a chance to stop them, and he knew that his evil side was winning. And with a rather easy defeat too, he added, a little sinisterly.

Gabriella stared at him, a little dazed. "Are you insane?" She whispered low so that Ms. Darbus wouldn't hear. Ryan shook his head and gave her a heart warming smile. "Don't worry," He assured her, "It'll be just for fun. Please?" He sent her a smile that he knew would get to her, and it did. Reasoning with herself, with her mind that it was _okay, _and she _technically _wasn't cheating on her boyfriend, she agreed. It did excite her a little to get another opportunity (this time, a real, formal one) to sing with the blonde boy right beside her. She smiled at him, tucking a curl behind her ear before checking her watch for the time.

Ryan smiled too- though for reasons totally different from her own.

He'd show Troy Bolton. He'd show the world.

He- Ryan Evans, was a force to be reckoned with.

(cue star wars theme song)

--

Paris Hilton's song, _Stars are Blind _burst through the air as a silver Mercedes Benz sailed through empty roadsides. Sharpay sang along to the lyrics while Versace Kendall, who sat in the driver's seat, giggled incessantly.

"God, I love this song!" Sharpay laughed, throwing her hands up in the air and moving them to the catchy chorus of the song. Versace nodded and laughed alongside with her, her eyes still focused on the roadside.

"It must be awesome to be Paris Hilton." Sharpay sighed wistfully, "She gets _everything. _Even the guys, too."

"Remember when she snagged Nick Carter? Absolute hottie!" Versace shrieked, fanning herself with one hand. Sharpay screwed her nose up in disgust, shaking her head and saying, "No way! Her hottest hook up has got to be Leo Dicaprio."

Versace nodded enthusiastically, before both girls screamed out simultaneously, "THAT'S HOT!"

They fell into a heap of giggles as Ryan Seacrest's voice blared from the radio while the last notes of the song faded. "And that was Paris Hilton's _Stars are Blind, _currently fourteenth on the Billboard Charts this week."

Sharpay sighed happily as she laid back into the plush seats of the Benz, while Versace kept trying to convince her to sing the next song that came along. It was an Ashlee song, and Sharpay didn't care much for her. But she sang it anyway because it was catchy and they played it at their last prom.

It took four more songs to arrive at Versace's house. It was up on a cliff and it had an aerial view of the coast line from where they were. Sharpay had never thought a house could've possibly looked _that _good.

She touched the tops of the sofas, the drawers and the Arabian rugs that hung from the ceilings down the bare, white walls. Sharpay found glass sculptures everywhere- around the living room, the bed rooms, and even the bathrooms! The kitchen was the only place void of anything remotely glass-ish, for obvious safety reasons.

Versace brought Sharpay to her room, which was in deep reds and browns. Sharpay loved it immensely. It reminded her of a poetic and deeply analytical mind, and yet when she glanced over at Versace plugging in her newest iPod into the surround sound system and dancing like crazy to an AFI song, Miss Murder, she dismissed the very notion.

Okay, so Versace wasn't really very intelligent. Sharpay might've had more luck with poodle. But she was nice, and Sharpay didn't really fit in with anyone else but the cheerleaders, and Versace was the Queen among them.

She came across a huge board, decorated with pictures and pictures of various people. Versace had hung them neatly, row after row, column after column and had written in black felt pen a couple of words under each picture. Versace herself was in most of them, and Sharpay's eye caught one that was of Versace and a really good looking guy, who looked to be about eighteen or so. Underneath was written- _Devin and I, Paris, 2005._

She scanned more pictures, finding more of them with Devin inside. There was a family portrait too, and Devin was standing right in the middle, grinning.

Versace's voice called out to her, causing her to look away. "Hey, Shar, you coming to dance or what?"

Sharpay nodded and smiled, then pointed to the picture, "Who's Devin?"

Versace's eyes lit up at the mention of the name. "He's my older brother, now he's in Colorado on scholarship. We used to be really close."

Sharpay's mind suddenly wandered to her own step-brother. She couldn't remember when she'd last had a decent conversation with him- perhaps four, five days ago?

She missed him all of a sudden. It was like a part of her had been gone, and the worst thing was that she hadn't even noticed.

She wanted to go home now.

Versace's iPod rang the tunes of Panic! At the Disco, and as Versace moved her body to the music. Sharpay tapped her on the shoulder and shouted over the music, "I need to go home, Versace."

"Oh!" Versace shut off her iPod and ran to get her keys. She ushered Sharpay out of her room and to the main door. "Uhm, here, I'll drive you." She held up her keys and smiled.

Sharpay felt grateful. "Thanks."

The brunette tossed back her hair and opened the main gate with a push of a button. "Oh, it's no big deal." She added, "Anything for a friend."

They got into her car and as she started the engine, Versace asked, "We're still on for Zeke's party tonight, right?"

Sharpay grinned and made a rapid clapping motion with her hands. "Of course!" She laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Zeke does serve the best alcohol and cheese cake, after all!"

Her friend giggled. "I honestly don't know if I go for the cake, or for the boy himself!"

Sharpay gave an offended, playful squeak and lightly hit her friend on the shoulder, but nonetheless, couldn't surpress the faint, blushing smile that covered her face.

--

A/N: MY GOD! SHE'S FAST!

Yes, an update in just three days. Don't expect next chapter soon. Prelims are in two weeks. Books are left untouched, worksheets neglected... I REALLY NEED TO STUDY. Love my reviewers, and as a warning, the RATING WILL GO UP TO M for stuff(but not even close to explicit, promise). Just to be safe.

Oh, sorry if there's typos or words stuck together. Fanfiction sometimes does that to me. -glares-

Also, I made up the part about sulphuric shit. There's no reaction like that and Chlorine gas doesn't sting your eyes. It does have an irritating smell though, and bleaches blue litmus paper. (Correct?)

Wish me luck on my exams!

Reviewer Responses:

_Mondler4EvEr: Here's your chapter five. I was actually going to make Sharpay die, but hahaha. I didn't. PS: Never knew you supported Tryan! lols. Maybe I'll have a future there. (:_

_kb2121: Thanks for your review. I was hit with inspiration to write this chapter, and well, if I fail my exams, it should be on your conscience! (:_

_charmarctravis: I actually replied all your reviews in the previous chapter, but I'll say here again how cool it is to have a reviewer so dedicated to you! Thanks! (:_

_balingy: Thanks for the compliments. All taken to heart and fed to my over-sized ego. (:_

_SteffieEvans26: I love you rambling. Feel free to do so! I love long, long, long reviews, so I'll be expecting some from you- yes? Heehee. Well, I love Ryan emotional. So hot. -fans self- (:_

_michellio: Thanks for your feedback (you're the only one who replied, haha). (:_

Literature test tomorrow on a shitty book that I hate. Well, au revoir.

Much love.


	6. s i x

_Precettore_

_Author: dwilivia_

_Category: High School Musical_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan_

_Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already._

_

* * *

_

Ryan sat in one of the library study rooms with half a melted mars bar in his mouth, reading King Lear for the second time that week. It was kind of interesting, except he didn't really understand all that Shakespearean language junk, and he'd always had to have a reference book on the language right next to him. He made it a point to write down notes in the text so he didn't have to refer over and over again, and after a while, most of the previously unfamiliar words stuck and their meanings just came right along in his head.

Ryan checked the white and black clock that was hung on the wall, let out a sigh and went back to reading about King Lear in a storm, reflecting.

"Poor, naked wretches, whereso'er you are,

That hide the pelting of this pitiless storm,

How shall your houseless heads and unfed sides,

... defend you

From seasons such as these?"

Idiots. He thought to himself. Perhaps, he thought, Shakespeare had decided to do away with love and tried to move onto another topic. Ryan imagined Shakespeare going, 'Ah hah!' Then he'd pick up his quill (or whatever it was that they wrote with) and writing a dozen lines of verse on storms.

It was simply ridiculous.

Ryan wondered why writers even bothered to capitalize on such unimportant things. Sure it was poetic, romantic, even sentimental maybe, but Ryan felt annoyed at such a subject. Poor, sick, helpless humanity. It made him want to barf.

He tried reading Lear's parts out loud to himself. It was a habit that he'd picked up from Sharpay when she was younger and loved books. She would never be seen without one, and she would always grab him and pull him aside to act out part of novel that she had. He'd read the guy parts, and she'd do the girl parts. Sometimes, it involved lovey-dovey scenes which would always make him get all out of character with laughter, and Sharpay would scowl at him and call him childish. She was always so in love with love, he thought. And books, too.

But she had traded all that in for other things when junior high came along. Shoes, make up, dance; it was a rare occasion when Ryan actually saw her with a book. He drew little circles on the side of the table, reminiscing about his younger step-sister.

Where had it all gone? Had it simply evaporated, never to return again?

He laughed, with a little cynical hint to it. He was so self reflective sometimes, it scared him.

Ryan called it irony. He may have looked stupid to the whole wide world, but there was actually a whole lot going inside his head most of the time.

Ryan thought this was especially true ever since he had that idea to get back at Troy that afternoon. He smilied to himself, a grin that held a small tint of malicious spite. He imagined that if he were in a King's Court right now, dining, he'd be lifting his wine cup and taking a sip, toasting to his own ingenuinty.

A door burst open that shocked him out of his thoughts. Gabriella had finally arrived- he glanced at the clock- fifteen minutes late.

"I'm so, so sorry!" She gushed, placing her books beside him and panting heavily. "Mrs. Angler wanted me to file a couple of things for the Pre-Calculus class and then I was rushing over here, but then I bumped into Troy and-"

Ryan tuned out at the mention of the boy's name. His previous smile curled into one of a half sneer, but he quickly pressed his lips into a thin line, concealing his disdain. He glanced over at the brunette who was still giving her excuses for her tardiness, before noting that one of her top buttons had gone undone, exposing the slender beginning of a cleavage, and on her neck, beneath a darkened curl was the faint reminants of a love bite.

His malicious smile returned, unseen by Gabriella. _Troy._ He thought.

Ryan cleared his throat, causing the dark haired girl to stop her rambling. "It's alright," He said, reaching across to take his textbook. Gabriella looked relieved, before taking her seat next to Ryan and opening her own set of notes. "Well," She said, happily, and he had half expected her to make a rapid clapping motion with her hands, like Sharpay always did when she was terribly excited. "I've got a real treat for you, today."

A thick stack of notes plunged paper-first into the table space in front of him.

Ryan stared at the whole pile of papers, a little shocked, but nonetheless, intrigued. He poked the sides, lifted a couple and made the corners slide deliciously quick against his fingertips. The sensation was wonderful. Ryan blinked, steering himself out of his moment. He was a little OCD, even if he did say so himself.

"So." He said, more like a statement than anything. "What are we going to do first?"

Gabriella pulled out a test packet from her folder and handed it to Ryan, who glanced it at for a mere second before turning back to her. "I'll just see how much you know first." She said, handing him a pencil. "If you don't know how to answer a question, just skip it- it's alright." She smiled at him, and he nodded. She stood up, tucked a stray curl of brown hair behind her ear and added, "I'll be in the reference section for a while. I'll come in later when I'm done with a couple of things, okay?"

He smiled at her.

She nodded and turned to go, and when she did, her fingers knocked against his shoulder accidentally. She turned the very same moment he did, and their eyes met in an instant, brown staring into blue, and she felt a sense of deja vu jolt in her system.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, and turned to go, but then she felt his hand clasp hers gently, forcing her to turn back to look at him. And that was the very first step in the wrong direction, she was soon to learn.

Ryan was the quick to move. He stood up in front of her, and she backed away on instinct. But he walked closer, insistent, and before she knew it, she could feel the hard, cold wall against her back.

He levelled his face with hers, and she couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were golden outlined in a thin layer of hazy blue, and the seperation between them was all-too clear.

In her hazy blur of emotion, she knew one thing to be true; that the eyes were the window to one's soul. If that was certain, then she knew that Ryan's eyes told it all. He was different from what people percieved him to be. Blue on the outside, yet gold on the inside. There was something in it that was deceptive. A split personality. A double life.

She wished she knew what it was all about.

But then he blinked, and the colour drew away from his eyes to reveal two perfectly blue crystal orbs, and she wondered, as the awkwardness of the moment passed from them, if she was truly mistaken.

She slipped past him and out the study room door, and though she reasoned with herself that she was simply going crazy, her trembling fingers spoke volumes of how she really felt.

* * *

Sharpay waved to Versace who had smiled in from inside her car. She drove off then, leaving Sharpay to fish around in her pink tote bag for her house keys. She found them in a forgotten side pocket of her bag, and fiddled with the clinking metal for a few seconds before selecting the correct one to fit into the door handle. 

A moment passed when she finally realised that all her attempts to stuff the various keys into the keyhole were futile. She had brought out the wrong set of keys.

She knocked- after all, she supposed, Ryan _was_ home. He never had any reason not to be.

"Ryan?" She yelled into the door as her knuckles ratted against the wooden frame. "Ryan! It's Sharpay. I forgot the keys!"

No response.

Sharpay groaned, placing her hands on her hips. "RYAN-" She paused for a while, her eyebrows furrowed in heavy thought. She had forgotten his middle name. She chewed on her thumb, before yelling, "RYAN WHATEVER-YOUR-DAMN-MIDDLE-NAME-IS EVANS! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL-"

"Sharpay?"

She froze and turned at the sound of someone (who wasn't her brother) calling her name, and to her surprise, she saw Zeke in his car, sticking his head out of the window and waving at her.

She couldn't help the faint smile at lit up her face as she ran toward the road, her blonde curls tickling her face as they blew past her.

She reached him, smoothing out the tresses of hair that had crumpled behind. "Hey you." She found herself saying, and mentally, she cringed. It was that same term of endearment that she used to call him back when they were dating, and it had slipped from her lips before she could stop it. But Zeke hadn't noticed, and for that, she was grateful.

"You're coming tonight, right?" He grinned at her. She nodded, and said, a little sheepishly, "Yeah, but I'm kind of stuck." She glared at the doorway. "Ryan won't let me in."

Zeke looked between Sharpay and the door, then asked, "Ryan won't let you in...?"

"We got into an arguement." She added, hurriedly. "But it's no big deal, really. He's fine..."

"Right." Something in Zeke's voice told her he didn't believe her, but she ignored it.

Sharpay spoke suddenly. "Do you think I could... well, maybe crash with you for a little while? I mean," She twirled a curl of blonde hair around a manicured finger and tried on her sweetest smile, "If it's alright with you."

Zeke smiled and unlocked the passenger seat. "Hop on, I suppose."

* * *

Forty minutes had passed since she'd left him to his test, she thought to herself. Forty minutes that had seemed almost insignificant to her as compared to those heartstopping two seconds of an encounter she'd had previously with Ryan Evans. 

Her face was still hot, though with embarassment or, dare she say, _passion, _she wasn't quite sure. Though she was certain that she'd never met a guy who could make her feel the way Ryan Evans did.

It was frightening, this feeling that he'd stirred in her, and she was almost helpless to stop it. It felt like the water on the seashore, one moment receeding into the quiet serenity of blue ocean, and the next, ferociously crashing toward shore, clinging steadfastly to wet, brown sand until the sea pulled it back into a weakened state.

It was crazy to think so much- she wasn't one who loved to dwelt on problems, but rather, simply moved on and pretended like nothing was wrong, even though everything was.

There was _something, _she could feel it. A certain... _chemistry _between them that was inexplainable. She almost laughed at the pun. Who ever heard of Gabriella Montez never being able to solve _anything _chemical?

No one.

A delighted voice rang in her ear, causing her to jump. "Gabriella!"

It was Martha Cross, holding her Biology book in one hand and waving to her with the other. Gabriella smiled as the brunette girl approached her.

Martha was glad to see Gabriella, because she'd been having a lot on her mind lately... and it was all about Ryan Evans.

"You tutor Ryan, don't you?" Martha asked, "You know, Ryan Evans?"

Gabriella nodded, then tipped her gaze toward the library study area. "Yeah, he's in there."

"Oh!" The girl looked past Gabriella's shoulder at the room's door, before pulling her over to one side.

"Uh, Martha..." Gabriella said, shooting her a curious look, "Where are you taking me?"

Martha shot her a look over her shoulder and said, "We need to talk in private."

They were in the library board's staff room, where nobody really went to unless you really loved smelling old rotting books and stale coffee.

Gabriella scrunched up her nose at the stench that wafted around the room. Martha gave her a sympathetic look, yet seemed virtually unaffected by the smell. "I come here a lot... to dance." Came her reasonable answer, and Gabriella shifted a little in the crammed room.

"Anyway." Martha went on, tucking a frizzy curl behind her ear, "Have you noticed anything strange going on with Ryan these past few days?"

Gabriella frowned and thought hard. She had only really started talking and noticing him since two days ago, and still, it hadn't been anything out of the ordinary.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I don't think he seems different. Just the usual quiet boy like he always is."

"There's something wrong with that boy, I can tell." Martha began to relay her encounter with Ryan Evans that had occured just only yesterday. "I don't know, Gabriella." She almost whispered, "It's like he's got something to hide."

That got Gabriella's attention. "Hide?" She asked, in turn. Martha nodded with a worried expression on her face.

Gabriella thought about Ryan's eyes. _Blue and gold, _she remembered. In one blink, they were gone, leaving only the blueness that had covered the outside.

She chewed on her lip just thinking that she had to do something. If what Martha had said was true- she glanced at the girl before turning away, then perhaps, there was more to Ryan Evans than she had thought.

And their previous encounter that had left her so flustered had only proved the theory correct.

She was going to do something, damnnit. She had to... Ryan was her _friend._

She looked at Martha who had been studying her for the past moment and wondered aloud, "What do you think we can do? I mean, to help him... you know."

Martha gave her a mischevious look. "Well for one, we are _certainly _not going to be mass dancing in the cafeteria again-"

Gabriella laughed while the other girl continued. "However, I do think I have a plan..." Her brown eyes twinkled, and Gabriella leaned in to hear more...

* * *

"So um... where were you headed before I came along?" Sharpay asked, though more to her compact than Zeke. The boy shrugged and said, "Oh, just out for a drive." 

"Do you do that a lot?" She asked, closing the pink foundation containment. He hadn't really struck her as that sort of person, even when they were dating. He was the kind who loved staying indoors, mostly, sipping lattes with her, waitiing for the caramel sugar rolls that had been placed in the oven a while ago to settle into fluffy, golden pillows.

Zeke shrugged. "I guess... sometimes." He was so quiet sometimes. Sharpay gazed around the black interior of his hoodless car, fingering the leather seating, before she caught sight of the furry dice that hung from the rear view mirror of his car. "Cool dice." She noted, as if only to break the awkward silence around them. She never did like uneasy silences. She was just being Sharpay Evans, loving the noise and atmosphere that was cultivated from going to one too many parties.

"My sister gave them to me on my birthday." He said, and there was a slight tinge of sadness to his tone. It was the week that they broke up- how could she forget? Sharpay sat in her seat, picking at her nailbeds and said, "Oh."

Zeke noticed that she'd gone all silent. He laughed, the kind of subtle, almost embarassed laugh someone gave when they wanted to clear up the tension. "But hey, you know, it's all cool." She wondered if he was talking about the dice or their breakup.

She guessed the latter.

"Zeke." She said solemly, halfway scaring him so much that he turned to look at her for a little while. "What ever happened to us?"

He kept quiet, focusing his eyes back on the road. Sharpay was looking at him so innocently, so broken, like a little lost kid. Her forlorn expression broke his own heart, but he'd never had the guts to tell her the truth.

So he simply shrugged- a habit he'd cultivated from his older brother, Leroy. Leroy had a life motto, and that was when life got you rough, just pretend like you don't know and that you don't care.

Which was probably why Leroy never got into trouble much. But it made him sullen and sulky most of the time, and that kind of attitude, Zeke found, hadn't suited himself at all.

But when it came down to things like these- like Sharpay Evans sitting down in his car, making him feel sorry that he'd ever ended things between them, he decided that 'going Leroy' was probably his best option.

After all, anything was better than telling Sharpay the truth.

* * *

Gabriella Montez was absolutely sure she hadn't heard anything more absurd, especially coming from a fellow brainiac like her. "What did you say!" She asked, incredulous. 

Martha began to speak, but Gabriella cut her off. "No, I mean, I know what you said, I'm not deaf." She reddened slightly. "You mean you want me to..."

Martha nodded.

"And it'll be good for him?"

Another nod.

"But what about-" Gabriella stopped a moment, before breathing out her last word. "Troy."

Martha sighed.

"Can't you get _someone else _to pretend to be in love with him!" She countered, "Someone like _Kelsi?"_

She shook her head. "He's attracted to you."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What-?"

Martha drew a long, collective sigh again. "Don't you know?" She laughed, "_God, _you are blind. Haven't you seen the way Ryan Evans looks at you? How his gazes are soft and how they seem to stay on you forever? Don't you ever notice Ryan when he's around you? He becomes a whole new person." She finished off the last part almost wistfully.

Gabriella looked down at her shoes. Martha wanted her to pretend to be in love with Ryan, to make him feel like there was something worth living for. Martha wanted her... to do the impossible.

"I won't do it." She said, resolute. "I just.. I can't do this to Troy..."

"Who ever said he had to know?" Martha said, a little coy. "Look, just be a little more... _seductive _towards Ryan. Drop hints. And if he asks, just say that it's him you truly love, not Troy."

Gabriella blurted, "But he _wouldn't _believe it! It's too..."

"Crazy?" Martha finished for her. She chuckled. "Well, love's like that." She twirled a silver class ring on her index finger, and Gabriella gazed at it for a while, distracted.

"Didn't that belong to last years' graduating seniors?" She asked, and Martha nodded.

Gabriella started to smile. "Ohhh. I get it."

Martha shot her a look. "Back to the subject. All you gotta do is make Ryan think that you love him instead of Troy Bolton. You don't even have to tell him outright. I'm telling you- that boy'll change for sure."

Gabriella chewed on her lip, a little apprehensive. "And you're sure Ryan won't tell this to anyone?"

Martha laughed. "Oh, c'mon. Have you _seen _the boy? He hardly has any friends. And Sharpay doesn't even hang out with him anymore." It sounded a little harsh, but she didn't have any ill intentions. "Just give it a go. He's your friend, right?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Then I don't see the problem." Martha quipped. "You can do it. Just think of it as... an alter ego, or something. The darker side of Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and tried to surpress the smile that came onto her face. The idea was tempting, yes. Pretend to love Ryan, get him to fall in love with her, and then...

Then what?

She had absolutely no idea.

Gabriella wasn't stupid. She didn't want to get into complicated situations- especially when they involved matters of the heart. But Martha simply wouldn't let the situation sit.

"Alright, I'll do it." She said, although she really had no intention of carrying out any such thing. "Ryan's a friend." She added, just in case Martha still didn't believe her.

A grin crossed the other girl's face, and she whispered a 'good luck' to Gabriella before going out of the room.

Gabriella checked her watch, realising that Ryan's test time was up five minutes ago, and proceeded to march herself to the study room area.

_Just remember, _she told herself, _keep things cool. _

Yet, what she didn't know, was that tutoring was about to get hot. Really, really hot.

* * *

_Reviewer Responses_

_dcsprousegirl-: I just realised I forgot to thank you for your review! SORRY! Well, your reviews are super cute. Care to explain the one you left for Vietati Amanti?_

_lArkA52: HEY! Haha. Gabriella isn't mean enough to break Troy's heart... JUST YET! (: But stick around, you'll find tutoring getting really steamy in the next few chapters..._

_Mondler4EvEr: YOU! lols. I've thought about Tryan, and I can safely say you won't see me in that department, ever. My friend wrote one (though it's not on here), and it scared the shit outta me. FREAKY. I have sworn thus never to write a Tryan... ever._

_balingy: Yeah, I have so many exams, it just about kills me. But thanks for reviewing._

_Charlene: lols, that was actually my plan, to make Sharpay get into an accident. But then, the story's not to focus on her... rather, on Ryan. And Gabriella, of course._

_sophthewiseone: Oh, yeah. I hate Troyella a lot. You're not the only one._

_Caderyn: I think Ryan has an amazing voice too! I was also gonna go along with the incestuous thingy you mentioned, but then I really wanted a good clean story, so I dropped it. (But Rypay is still a little small fantasy of mine... shhh, don't tell!)_

_A/N: Well, just a short note for this chapter: It's probably not going to be updated in a while. Blame the Ministry of Education in Singapore... and Cambridge. Sigh._

_Also, this is a rather filler-y chapter, not much really goes on. And, yes, I know- OOC-ness. lol. Sorry about that. But hey, I'm supposed to be studying, aren't I? God, I'm a terrible example for kids to follow._

_Oh yes, can I share with you guys a secret? I hope that by the time Christmas comes along (I'll have more chapters written after 17th Nov, I promise) that this story will reach a hundred reviews. Yes, it's my aspiration. So please help me. (:_

_Much love and luck needed for my Bio paper on the 11th. Thanks. (:_


	7. s e v e n

_Title: Precettore_

_Author: dwilivia_

_Category: High School Musical_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan_

_Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already._

* * *

The air was thick with unspoken tension when she walked into the room, closing the door gently and causing him to look up at her. He didn't smile, and instead, wore a blank expression on his face. His eyes shifted when they met her brown ones, and Gabriella noticed, at once, that they were blue.

A deep, hazy blue, holding heavy contrast between his wheat blonde hair that fell over them like a veil, shielding them from behind the strands.

She surpressed the shudder that chilled through her spine, reminding herself to retain her composture and her cool. A quick glance to the test packet on the table, closed to the first page that had numerous drawings and scribbles on it, told her that he had finished the test quite some time ago. She motioned for it to be passed to her, and he slid it across the table to her awaiting palm. He hadn't said a word yet, but it was a sort of tense silence that Gabriella felt rather suited the occasion.

She wanted to laugh. Trust Ryan Evans to be _so_ dramatic, even during moments like these.

She spared him a short glance, and noticed that his eyes, if possible, twinkled as if they mocked her.

Was it a challenge? She briefly wondered. Ryan looked a little miffed, or perhaps just mindful of his previous encounter with her. Perhaps he'd intended for her to return to the room uncomfortable, and when she hadn't, he got upset. Or perhaps he was just regretting the scared look on her face when she ran from him.

But they returned back to a dull shade, one that he'd held before she entered, she was sure.

Ryan shifted his gaze to her, before giving her a lazy drawl that didn't seem to suit his character very much, "I'd say you could start in on the grading, Miss Montez."

She was a little taken aback, and unsure whether it was meant as an insult or just a causal comment, she sat down to start on his paper. Meanwhile, the blonde boy picked at his nails while staring at his paper while she started to grade it.

It made her wonder what it was all about.

* * *

"TO THE BASE LINE, BOYS!" Coach Bolton yelled, blowing his whistle and signalling for the boys to stop their push-ups and start on their suicides. It was ten apiece, and Troy grinned to Chad as the latter nudged him on the shoulder and nodded his head in Zeke's direction. "You going for Zeke's party, right?" Chad whispered as the two reached the base line, and Troy nodded just as their fingers touched the groud, and Coach blew the whistle for them to start.

"Wow. Coach don't mind you out so late?" Chad asked, incredulous. It was widely known that Coach Bolton was tough on his only child, especially since Troy had gotten a scholarship last month to Berkley and he had signed a contract with them that required him to maintain an average 3.2 GPA. It wasn't that Troy was a really bad student and couldn't maintain something as simple as a 3.2, but the Coach never did trust him. He was always reminding the boy, "Troy... do you know what a scholarship is worth these days?"

And Troy would answer the polictically correct way, "A lot."

"Right." The Coach would continue. "A lot. Now, you gotta work hard for your dreams, Troy."

"Yes, I know."

"And that GPA won't go below a 3.5, yes?"

"Yes." It had slipped a 0.1 last semester because he had failed a History paper, and Troy Botlon had never heard the last of it from his father.

"History is a bloody stupid subject, I know." The Coach snarled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I know because I took it myself. It was hell. But you gotta get it right, Troy... see, look?" He pointed to a framed certificate on the hallway wall- a perfect 4.0, and underneath it was written _Jack A. Bolton. _

Troy frowned as he switched back to reality. "Well, he doesn't know." He huffed a little, touching the base line for a third suicide completed and a fourth to get started on. Chad was right beside him, and together, they were at least half a suicide in front of the others.

"Alright, man!" Chad grinned broadly. "You finally got the guts to break some rules."

Troy chuckled a little.

"So, whatcha going to tell him if he finds out?"

Troy's expression turned blank. "Uh. Haven't thought about it yet."

Chad gave an incredulous look. "Dude, you're obviously really bad at this whole rule-breaking thing. Listen, the first thing you gotta do is to come up with an excuse." He rolled his eyes as his Captain stared at him. "Come on_, everybody_ knows that!"

"Well, I don't!" Troy argued, touching the base line for the fifth time. He had slowed a little now that five suicides had taken their toll on him. Chad grunted beside him and came up with a brilliant beyond brilliant suggestion (one that Troy himself would have applauded at, if his hands hadn't been wiping away sweat.).

"Tell Coach that you're staying over my house for the night." Chad suggested, tagging a little behind his friend. "Say we gotta study for our Chemistry test next week or something..."

Troy gave Chad a pointed look. "Chad, you're failing half your subjects. I doubt my dad would actually want me to study with _you. _"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. Say you're tutoring me?"

Troy snorted.

"Okay..." Chad thought really, really hard. "What about... _you _sneak out after like, ten? Remember last year during basketball camp? Coach _always _sleeps at nine thirty." Chad grinned. "That's how we managed to swim across the lake to check out all the chicks at that cheerleader camp across, remember?"

Troy groaned. It hadn't been a pretty year- ninth grade, he remembered. He'd lost a whole lot more than he'd expected- his first kiss and his favourite jacket (which had been stolen _by _the crazy girl who took his first kiss), and it had been the most regretful summer trip he'd ever made. That was when he vowed never to touch alcohol _ever _again.

Well, also because he _was _health conscious and didn't want his arteries to thin out and cause heart problems and things like that.

Troy turned back to Chad and ran a hand through his hair. He'd never really wanted to go to the party in the first place, but Gabriella had really wanted to go, and Taylor, who usually went with her to parties like these while Troy stayed at home like a good boy, had a chemical analysis report to complete (even though Gabriella had _already _given her the answers to the solutions, claiming that it was easy as hell.). Taylor never did like copying homework, though, always taking pleasure in doing it herself.

But Troy nodded at the suggestion.

Chad said, "You could even like, slip him two sleeping pills or something. That way, you won't get caught and you'll make sure he gets to bed on time, too."

"Yeah, okay." Troy mumbled, and went on back to focusing on his drill. That last touch to the middle was his seventh, and he still had a couple more to go, but already, his calf muscles were complaining.

* * *

Ryan had eighty five out of a possible eighty marks given for the paper, and that was because he had completed the set of extra credit questions at the end, too.

Gabriella remembered feeling awestruck and confused at the same time, but as she graded the paper under his intense scrutiny, she couldn't help but keep her jaw from dropping.

Ryan Evans _was _a genius.

She tried hard to ignore the fact, peering over at the thick stack of notes that were still arranged as neatly as she had set them down earlier. She wondered if maybe he had cheated, a little, just to somehow get out of tutoring classes with her.

Well, she thought as she raised her head to meet his arrogant smirk, she would _simply _not let him win.

Taking the pen in her hand and pointing it at question four, she drawled, "You forgot to write the molar mass of ethene."

He shrugged. "It's not required."

He was right, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing so.

She changed the subject. "You're still pretty weak in stuff like structure and bonding..."

"I got a perfect score on that paper and you know it." He muttered, picking at his nail beds, "Stop trying to act all high and mighty and think that you can some how help me to be better at Chemistry." He stood up at turned to go, but she pushed out her chair and yelled, "Don't you _dare _move, Ryan."

He did stop, though- something she hadn't thought he would do. But he stopped with his back facing her and she saw his shoulders slack a little. He turned to her with a face that was a cross between indifference and slight annoyance. "Look, Gabriella-" He said, pausing for a while. "Just now, when you accidentally brushed against me..."

She held her breath. So, it really _was _about this whole awkward situation between them.

"Just now-" His blue eyes dulled a little, she could see. "I felt something."

"So did I." Her reply was blunt, said in a manner which didn't indicate that she was highly embarassed or ashamed. She straightened a pile of books just for the sake of doing something distracting for a while, and said, "You're very attractive, Ryan, I wouldn't deny that."

His eyes flashed, and golden peaked inbetween the blue fibres, but it was gone in an instant. She sighed a little, wishing that she could see them golden for real.

"But-" She muttered, looking down at his paper, "I'm willing to ignore it if it'll get your grades up in Chemistry." She giggled nervously. "All you need is some encouragement-"

"All I need is nothing." He deadpanned. He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, staring at the table.

"You're obviously very smart." She noted to him, and he shrugged as if to dismiss the very notion. "You don't need a tutor."

He gave her a pointed look.

She met his gaze full on. "All I'm saying is that we give tutoring a try. After all, Ms. Winters wouldn't have assigned you to me if you hadn't truly needed it..."

"Ms Winters is an idiot." He muttered.

She cleared her throat. "_Regardless, _I still think I need to watch your performance for a little while. It is my duty, after all."

He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like _self-righteous bitch, _but she ignored it. Pushing his test packet toward him and watching as it slid smoothly into the palm he had on the desk, she gave him a small smile and extended her hand. "Okay?"

He made some noise in his throat, barely spared her hand a glance, and sat down, pulling an edition of _Chemistry Matters, _their textbook, toward him and opening to the chapter on structure. _Fine, _he thought, _if she really wants me to study so bad, I will. I'll show her. _He almost snorted at his childishness.

Gabriella hadn't been intimidated by his coldness. Frankly, she rather preferred it over awkward silences and glances that she knew would have come as an alternative reaction to their previous encounter. Also, if anything, she hoped that this disaffection he was showing to her would throw off any _feeling _she may have possibly harboured for him.

After all, she chewed on her lip, thinking, she did have Troy for a boyfriend.

So techinically, she _wasn't _allowed to have these kinds of thoughts about other guys.

No, she couldn't. Wouldn't.

Silence loomed over the two as they researched into various topics. Sometimes, one would peer over at the other, and the latter would raise a challenging look, as if daring the other to speak. She did, first, asking about isomers and their functions in obtaining different end points of titrations. He pointed out a detailed answer to her, impressing her, but she never let that awe show on her face. In fact, it had cause her to regard him in a more indifferent attitude. He remained unabashed, comtinuing to thumb through Chemical Bonding while internally smirking at his triumph.

And while the two sat in silence, each holding a vague and yet growing disaffection for the other, their minds were blooming with thoughts that were slowly driving them insane.

She was thinking about how she hadn't noticed his apparent interest in Chemistry or Calculus before. She'd only heard about his grades, automatically assuming him to be devoid of any chemical or mathematical sense inside. But he wasn't- it was weird. She wondered why he hadn't scored well in the two subjects even though he could. Wasn't he in the least bit sensible? Those good grades, after all, could count for much when one was considering college (which was in about a year's time for them). She wondered if he was simply too lazy to persue his interests in such subjects, opting, instead, for theater and the arts.

She collected her thoughts altogether, chastising herself for dwelling on such irrelevant issues. Ryan Evans was something she didn't need to think about-- at least, not right now.

Her mind drifted back to Martha Cox's absurd suggestions in the staff room earlier. She had agreed to them only to get the brunette off her case, and she almost laughed now as she peeked over her book to watch the blonde boy across her, his forehead creased in concentration. _No way he would ever fall in love with me, _she thought, _not in a millions years now. He'd probably hate me forever after today's incident. _

Over on the otherside of the table, Ryan Evans was thinking about how undeniably pretty she looked. Of course, he'd never admit it to himself, but he just liked to look at her for a long time and admire her features. She was pretty, no matter how many times Sharpay had dissed her behind the scenes of Twinkle Town- this, Ryan Evans had a hard time convincing himself.

She was Troy's girlfriend. Yet Ryan himself had originally intended for her to slowly succumb to his charms, which he found, over the years of training on stage, he could easily muster up with just a simple look. And once he got her seduced, she would leave Troy Bolton hurt and alone, and then Ryan would have the one thing Troy Bolton didn't have- Gabriella Montez.

It was crazy now, though, Ryan thought. She probably hated him more than anything, given the current circumstances and the fact that he'd given her the cold shoulder. Ryan sighed, thinking about how his plan would _never _work now.

He looked up to steal a glance of her brown curls that fell just perfectly below her nape and trailing down her shoulders. She wasn't looking at him now, but he was pretty sure that she had been, just a couple of seconds ago.

Oh well, he thought. Perhaps she would go for the bad boy routine- something he could very easily pull off. Sharpay had always _loved _it, personally, and had occasionally asked him to master certain looks and styles of wardrobe to match the exact persona of _bad. _And, he did admit, it was fun- added spice to his usual, somewhat bland personality.

he thought. Perhaps she would go for the bad boy routine- something he could very easily pull off. Sharpay had always it, personally, and had occasionally asked him to master certain looks and styles of wardrobe to match the exact persona of And, he did admit, it was fun- added spice to his usual, somewhat bland personality. 

Or maybe he would pull the "unresolved sexual tension between two enemies" cliche on her- something common amongst the romance novels Sharpay often borrowed from the library. He had picked up one before and it was something he found very intriguing (albeit rather unrealistic). He was pretty sure he could muster something like that to make Gabriella fall for him.

But he'd have to be pretty nasty to her for the next few sessions of this ridiculous tutoring. Ryan mentally ignored the fact that Gabriella was his friend (and had been for the past few days already) and decided that this operation would go into action- and he would make sure it was a success.

He laughed inside. Damn, when he was through, Gabriella Montez would fall in love with him, unwittingly, and she wouldn't even know what hit her.

It was then that precise moment that she chose to look up at him. She caught his stare, and he'd had to blurt out an insult to cover the sudden and very uncalled-for blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

"Your nailbeds suck." Was all he managed, and she smiled prettily at him, as if it served only to annoy him (and it did), saying, "I know."

He shifted his gaze and reminded himself to keep his eyes off her for the rest of the hour. He succeeded mostly, save for once or twice that he found his eyes wandering to look at her, but he'd stopped himself before they could catch a glimpse of her.

As a result, he didn't catch Gabriella Montez staring at him- not in the usual way she did every other guy that passed her in the hallways, and neither was it the kind of hero-worship stare she paid Troy Bolton either, but rather, a stare that made it seem like she never wanted to blink.

Outside, the two hadn't noticed that Martha was watching them from the corner of the room, and she had seem their whole exchange, along with their alternating glances at each other, and she smiled to herself, thinking just how perfect they were for each other.

* * *

Zeke was quiet throughout the ride back to his house, and Sharpay knew that it meant one of two things- either Zeke was having some inner debate about artificial chocolate sweetener and its use in strawberry pudding (he'd throw a fit in outrage, of course) or that he was hiding something from her, and she wasn't going to like that _something, _whatever it was.

Perhaps, she thought as she gaze at him from the side, it had something to do with their breakup. Perhaps that _something _would give her the necessary information to draw out a rough sketch of why Zeke would have even wanted to do away with her in the first place.

It couldn't have been _her _fault. No, she was the perfect girlfriend- never naggy, always giving space, closing an eye to porn collections and such. In the past, she had always been the one who ended relationships- not that she'd had many to begin with. This wasn't due to the fact that she was unattractive or undesirable but that guys had always been intimidated by her. Besides, having her brother around her all the time was a little creepy- creepy enough to spread a rumor about a possible incestuous relationship between them. They had both denied it, of course, but still, never strayed from each other's sides. This only proved to themselves how strong a bond they held- that not even the most humiliating gossip could break them apart, and it drew them even closer as a result.

But that was no more- they were Juniors now, and the big arguement they had had completely dissolved whatever previous affection they had harboured as children. This, Sharpay realised as her thoughts side-tracked from Zeke to Ryan, was the limit of their relationship- their own apparent distrust of each other.

She sighed as Zeke pulled up into the garage of his four storey house and got out, slinging her pink tote bag over her shoulder and walking to his front door with him.

It was strange though, as she stood by him and breathed in his scent- orangey and yet, strangely masculine at the same time, her thoughts about Ryan wavered and so did any speculations that he was hiding something from her.

She felt a little dizzy. Perhaps a little insane too, she would be quick to add to explain her actions later.

But she was right next to Zeke, and she was checking him out. The shirt he was wearing showed off his buff physique and he smelt so darn good, and that all became increasingly apparent to her as Zeke fiddled with the lock on his door.

It was then that she found herself growing figity. His arm brushed against hers accidentally, and he turned to apologise- proving to be a huge mistake on his part.

All thought flew out of her head (his, too) as Sharpay Evans suddenly grabbed his arm, pinned him to the door, and kissed him furiously.

* * *

A/N: Yes, you must be wondering why this is the only crappy chapter I can come up with after a long break. Well, sorry. Haha. Prelims are still on going.

Also, I know Sharpay and Zeke aren't the main couple and it isn't fair that they kiss first, but well, I couldn't help it. Sharpay is impulsive, and so am I, and the idea for it came along with... my sleeplessness.

The kiss will not be elaborated on (sorry, yes, I know I'm horrid) because Zepay isn't the main star- RYELLA is. So, I guess, you'll have to wait for it.

I know it's a weird sudden turn of events, and a lot of questions will be raised as to why Ryan is suddenly acting so cold and shit like that, but I'm too tired to answer so if you do have questions, please ask them via review.

_REVIEW REPLIES:_

_sophthewiseone: Troyella haters unite indeed! There need to be more Ryellas. Write some, please! I haven't come across one that is brilliant beyond brilliant yet. Recommendations?_

_Mondler4EvEr: I continued! (: haha. thanks for your review._

_Charlene: Lol, I won't make Sharpay get into an accident because that's just mean. The twins will get back on their own accord. But that is like... er, still to come._

_balingy: Precettore means tutor. I think I've told you already, yep. Haha. Thanks for reviewing._

_Sarahhh: Hope you aren't dead yet. Cheers. (:_

PS: Okay, so I lied (for those of you who read my author's page). Zeke's party isn't here because 1) this is already nearly 4,000 words and I have fufilled my quota per chapter. 2) I am dead tired from stupid exams and I wish to sleep. Please review and maybe I will wake up.

****

DWILIVIA INC. wishes to thank the 34 reviews it presently has acquired. If you wish to make a contribution to our annual operating expenditure, kindly proceed to the purple button on your left, thank you.

Yours Sincerely,  
The Management

(sorry, inside joke. couldn't resist.)


	8. e i g h t

Title: Precettore

Author: dwilivia

Category: High School Musical

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan

Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

_

* * *

_

_Damn!" _Troy cursed softly under his breath as he tried to open the bottle of sleeping pills he'd found in the medicinal cabinet of his bathroom. He couldn't screw the lid off the bottle, and hard as he tried, even after using his shirt over the lid to create additional friction, he still couldn't open it.

Frustrated, he chucked the bottle so hard into the corner of the room that it caused a crack at the side. Troy looked up at the sound of the bottle splitting at the side and reached over to pick it up from the floor. He grinned, admiring his so called "handiwork", and pulled apart the bottle and shook out two tablets.

He read the inscription on the side: _Do not consume more than four tablets within the hour._

Suffice to say, he was pretty sure his dad didn't take sleeping pills. But he shook out and hid the rest of them in his jeans pocket, threw away the bottle, and proceeded to glance at the clock. It was only six thirty, and he'd needed a shower plus time to change so that he would have sufficient time to get over to Zeke's house.

He headed for the kitchen and opened the white capsules into a cup, before filling it with black coffee. He stirred the concoction, trying hard to ignore the rate in which his heart was beating. He was... almost frightened to death. He figured it must have been because he had never truly broken rules before, save for the time he auditioned for Twinkle Towne, and even _then, _he hadn't really broken a rule, seeing as his father never laid down any concerning musicals.

His father walked in just then, greeting his son, "Hello, Troy."

Troy jumped so fast that the cup in his hand shook and split coffee onto his hand. He winced, his back facing his dad as he grit out while clutching his burnt fingers, "Hi dad."

Coach Bolton peered over his son's shoulder, looking pointedly at his fingers, "Why are you holding your fingers?"

Troy forced a smile. "Uh, nothing, dad. I just uh... made you coffee?" It was more like a question than a statement, and Jack stared at his son for a good minute more, before accepting the cuppa with a grin. "Thanks, son."

Troy laughed nervously. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

Gabriella was frustrated. Tutoring Ryan Evans was just about the most inane thing she had ever signed up to do. In fact, she was just about ready to hang herself. Except that doing so would totally clash with her mary-sue-ish grade A personality.

Not like she cared, anyway.

During their tutoring session, the only question Ryan Evans had posed to her the whole afternoon she had spent with him had absolutely nothing to do with Chemistry. Rather, it had left her so high and bothered that she was currently thinking about whether her answer properly justified how she truly felt.

It was the ever tenatious, looming, brooding question of, "You still going out with Troy?"

It rang in her head four more times, but still, she couldn't find a way around it. At first, she thought she hadn't heard correctly. Going out with Troy? The answer seemed all too simple.

Of course she was still going out with Troy. And why?

Because she loved him- that's why.

But then, the question hung around in her head, automatically being branched out into a complex web of mind-maps that she had always reduced all her notes to. What was Ryan Evans' underlying meaning? Was it a trick question?

Behind his Chemistry guide book, Ryan smiled to himself as he watched the brunette girl sit by with her lips pursed, her forehead creased in the same way it always did whenever she was solving hyperbolical functions in her brain.

A simple deduction could be made of her answer, he decided. If she said 'yes', he'd simply push harder to get her. After all, she didn't look too hard to break. One touch, one kiss, on hell, one _dance_... she'd be all his.

But if, and this, Ryan somehow had hoped would be possible, she said 'no', he'd be wholly satisfied with pursuing her in a manner of a gentleman; sweet, courteous, and ever gentle.

Though, Ryan thought, it'd be less thrilling. He'd always liked _the chase. _

Meanwhile, Gabriella was quiet in her corner of the room. She didn't dare look up for a long while, and Ryan thought it was rather like she hadn't heard the question. A moment later, she surprised him by simply nodding and saying 'yeah'.

He didn't respond back, and when she looked up to see if he had heard her answer, he buried his nose back into the guide book. Her lips thinned in disdain, choosing to display her annoyance, which Ryan purposefully ignored. Just, of course, to push her buttons a little.

A long silence ensued, which Gabriella found disturbing. Her mind wandered for a moment, wondering why he had asked _this_ question, of all questions. What was he trying to probe into?

"Uhm." She started, trying to calm the growing nerves in her stomach. "Why'd you ask?"

Ryan shrugged, and it left her more curious than ever.

Darn him and his subtle antics.

She took the moment to study Ryan for a while. His eyes were fixed onto his book intensely, staring hard at the words and diagrams that filled each page. They were blue, she decided, maybe with a hint of yellow around the corner that blended into a wonderful greenish hint at the edges. Unconsciously, the corners of her mouth lifted. She'd never tell anyone, but Gabriella Montez had always had a weakness for guys with green eyes.

But now, Ryan was starting to make her regret this certain weakness of hers.

She narrowed her eyes into the boy's blonde head which was turned away from her at the present moment. She chewed on a glossed lip, before averting her eyes back to her revision notes placed in her lap. A glance at her cellular told her that she had only fifteen more minutes to endure with the boy, and then she'd be free to go back, take a quick shower, throw on some fancy clothes, and attend Zeke's party with her _boyfriend _Troy.

She smiled to herself, but what she didn't know, was that Ryan was watching her out of the corner of his eye, _smiling _along with her.

Whatever pretty ideas Gabriella had would wait. Ryan had some of his own to share...

As if on cue, Gabriella looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. Truth to be told, they sort of freaked him out a little, but they were, strangely, something that endeared her to him.

He chewed on his bottom lip, watching her gaze as it dropped from his eyes to concentrate on the motion of his teeth scrapping over chapped lips.

"So." The single syllable had her snapping her head back up to look him straight in the eye. "We've got an audition on Friday."

Gabriella watched as he dusted the imaginary lint off his shirt and wondered if it were possible for anyone to making such a completely random action seem like a daily routine.

His blue eyes half-scared her, truth to be told. "You ah, got a song in mind?"

She shook her head, twisting her fingers in a pile in her lap. Suddenly, the digits came up to brush the curl that had escaped the confines of her normal hairstyle to land on her shoulder, and when he spoke again, she released it, dropping it right in between her shoulders.

Scarcely touching the curve of her breasts.

"I was thinking of an oldie, or something from the ninties." His eyes strayed to the single _damned _curl that seemed to be all-too distracting and lovely, and he forced himself not to reach out and touch it. "Or something Barry Manilow-ish."

Her eyes rounded in surprise. "Who's Barry Manilow?'

He shook his head. "Nobody."

They fell into another one of those forboding silences which she hated so much. She probed, "Is he famous?"

Ryan nodded. And that was all she got.

Gabriella wrinkled her brow in frustration. Stupid Ryan and his stupid... moodiness.

Damn.

* * *

Zeke wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but when Sharpay kissed him on his front porch just moments ago, he'd rather enjoyed it. But he had to do what he had to do- push her away, like every other damn girl in his life.

Sharpay's eyes were wet and dark when he jerked himself away from her, and that was when he realised that she'd actually sorta liked him.

God, he was such a jerk.

They held a sort of silent treatment between each other for the next two hours while she helped him set up the party. Food, drinks, decorations: He didn't mind when his decorations suddenly had a wilder, Sharpay-ish tinge to them. It even made him smile- for a while.

His frown was back as soon as Sharpay continued to ignore him, passing by him in the kitchen and taking the tray of bacon and cheese sandwiches and placing them on the green mat that was _specially _reserved for his strawberry cheesecake.

And _that_ was the last straw.

_Who cared if she kissed like sin? Who cared if she felt so great pressed up against him?_

He took a couple of steps toward her, and when she started to walk away, he caught her by the arm and pulled her to him.

Her eyes flashed. He growled, "I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but _you _of all people should know that the green mat is for the _strawberry cheesecake!"_

Sharpay jerked away from his grasp and folded her arms. "Maybe that's something your _girlfriend _should know, huh Zeke?"

He appeared unaffected. "Just move your damn sandwiches."

"They're YOURS."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Move!"

"NO!"

"You are so _infuriating."_

"You are _insufferable._"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I hate your stuffed animal collection."

"OH! I hate your sundae fudge brownie!"

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you eat A WHOLE TRAY OF IT THE LAST TIME YOU CAME OVER?"

"Well if you hate my stuffed animal collection so much, why'd you take home JoJo and Mr. Snuffles?"

"Why'd you let me?"

"Because you _begged."_

"That's NOT TRUE."

"Oh, you're so _stupid."_

"You know something? I'll bet you think _everything _is stupid."

"No, just everything with you."

"What did I do?"

"Oh, where do I start? First you tell me that you don't wanna see me anymore last year, for no apparent reason, and then you just ignore me the rest of the term- and then you forbid me to date Jason because you think he's just "not my type", right Zeke? Isn't that what you said? Why do you get to call the shots? Why do you get to dump me?"

Sharpay took a long breath, then said, "I thought we had something, you know?"

Zeke reached out for her the same moment she started to walk away.

"Sharpay?"

She stopped in mid-click from her heels.

"I've got something that I need to tell you."

Sharpay turned slightly to face him. "Zeke," She said, gently, "It's been over a year. Whatever you and I had to say has been said. Nothing you say now would bring what we had back. It's gone."

Zeke nodded slowly. "I know. But I need to tell you why."

"Why...?"

"Why I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Sharpay gave him a small smile. "Alright."

Zeke took out his wallet and fished around for something. A moment later, he held out a little black and white ultrasound picture. The little image in the centre was faint but still, its meaning was all too clear. Sharpay stared at it, not knowing what to think.

"I uhm." Zeke fumbled once, then blurted, "I got a girl pregnant."

* * *

Troy Bolton fiddled with the top button of his new maroon collar shirt that he knew Gabriella would just adore. He knew she'd never admit it, but she loved guys who wore stuff like that- all starched up and looking "movie star proper".

He smiled at himself in the mirror again, checking his teeth. A phone vibration distracted him, and he ran into his room, flung himself onto the bed and rolled over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

It was Gabriella. He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hi Troy. It's me. I just got off tutoring and uhm, I was wondering if you could swing by and give me a lift home?"

"Uh. Hold on a sec, okay?" Troy held the phone to his chest and peeked out of the door of his room. Nobody. He was satisfied.

He brought the phone back to his ear and said, "I think I could. Just give me-"

"TROY?"

Troy looked up from his phone and almost dropped it. He turned around, smiling and facing his mother, who was all dressed for her "chick-flick movie night", which was every Friday.

She held out a box of tissue, a bowl of caramel popcorn and two cans of diet pepsi. "Care to join me?"

Troy tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Uh, mom. Don't you think I'm a little too old for this? Or heck, a little too manly to watch girly movies with you?"

His mother tugged at his arm. "Nonsense. You'll do perfectly fine. We're going to watch Pride and Prejudice."

Troy's eyes bugged. "BUT THAT'S TWO AND A HALF WHOLE HOURS!"

His mother smirked. "Ah, but that's the newer version with all those half-starved actresses. I hate that one. We're watching the older one- five and a half hours."

Troy wanted to cry, really. He'd made a promise to Gabriella. She was going to be so mad at him, which was totally something he didn't need. When Gabriella was mad, she threw a fit. A hissy, bimbo fit.

The memory of her last one made him shudder involumtarily.

"Mom," He tried in his solemnest voice, "I have something on tonight at Chad's."

"Oh?" Mrs. Bolton raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." He cleared his throat to elaborate:We're having tutoring sessions."

"With who?"

Troy's face flamed. "I'm tutoring him!"

Kate Bolton didn't look impressed. "In what? Basketball?"

"No!" Troy thought for a moment, "In Chemistry!"

"But you hate it." Kate paused thoughtfully. "In fact, you're not very good at all this academic stuff."

Troy swallowed.

"Are you lying to me?"

He shook his head. His mother raised another eyebrow.

Troy swallowed and affirmed once again, "I'm not lying."

And ten minutes later, he was on his back, phone confiscated, cursing his lack of ability to lie with a straight face while watching the opening scene of "Pride and Prejudice".

It was such a wonder he hadn't hauled the remote into the tv just yet.

* * *

Gabriella shivered in the cold of the December evening and stared down at her phone once again. Troy hadn't called, texted, or driven by in his cute red Sedan in over half an hour, and she was just about frostbite in every damned place on her body.

She pursed her lips, wondering if Troy had forgotten all about her.

She tugged her jacket closer, rubbing her sides with icy palms. It was starting to get dark, and truth to be told, she was kind of scared.

Just kinda.

She heard a rustle of branches and leaves from her right side, and she turned on instinct. Nothing. Just trees.

She rubbed her temples, shifting her back pack over her shoulders to evenly distribute the weight. More rustling again. She ignored it.

She swore she heard footsteps. Perhaps it was Troy. Perhaps it wasn't.

_Oh, please be Troy, _she whispered under her breath.

A hand laid itself flat onto her shoulder, and she stiffened. She heard a familiar chuckle that made her whip around and glare furiously.

"You!" She pointed one finger at Ryan accusingly, before gritting out, "You scared me half to death!"

Ryan just laughed, his hands stuffed in the pockets of the baggy blue jacket he'd slipped on after their tutoring had been over. She studied it for a moment, suddenly reminded of Troy, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek before turning away from Ryan.

"Hey, hey." Ryan called out, reaching out one hand to gently clasp her arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Gabriella shrugged. "No, I was just.." She looked up at him, at his warm _blue _eyes, and noted the little flecks of gold embedded like jewels amidst the aqua. _Gold, and blue. _

"So ah," Ryan suddenly cut in, breaking the uneasy silence that made Gabriella realise that she was far too near him for comfort, "How... how about that song for the audition?"

Ryan shrugged. "Maybe we shouldn't audition at all." He chuckled. "Troy might get upset. And, speaking of which," Ryan made a great show of looking around with his hands tucked in his jeans pocket, "Where is _the boyfriend_ anyway?"

She stared at him for a good minute or so, before realising that he was just trying to push her buttons. "He's on his way."

"REALLY?" Ryan beamed. "That should be alright then. Are you expecting him in, uhm, maybe fifteen minutes?" Before Gabriella could reply, Ryan grinned once more. "Great. Then let's settle our stupid audition."

Gabriella's forehead crinkled in confusion. "What? But I thought you just told me we weren't gonna do that-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Ryan said, waggling his hands in the empty space in front of them as though to sweep away the very notion. "We have to do that audition. I mean, I audition _every year._"

"What about Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, staring up at him. Ryan shrugged, then said, "I guess she's got other things to do."

"Oh."

Ryan nodded. "Anyway, I guess we could do an original piece."

Gabriella pursed her lips. "Original piece?"

"Yeah." Ryan fished around in his backpack for a moment before taking out a rumpled sheet of paper full of lyrics. He smiled at it, before handing the sheet to Gabriella.

Her eyes roamed over Ryan's slanted scribble, half cursive, half print, and the words were like poetry.

_wild like honey_

_crave your soul_

_dig forever_

_whisper her whole_

But she hadn't read completely to the end, because he'd shoved another paper into her face, distracting her from the lovely verse. Then, he handed her an earpiece from his iPod and she stuck it in her ear.

A second later, Ryan's own voice drifted soft and melodramatic into her eardrums. She smiled, drowning in the melody for a moment, then hearing Sharpay's voice join in at a certain juncture, disappear, then reappear, then do a complicated high note. It was a brilliant piece. When it was all over, she handed her side of the earphones back to Ryan while he asked, "So, you like?"

She tried to remember to breathe. This was the boy who had sung just only a second ago into her ear. "Yeah. It was gorgeous. Did you write it?"

Ryan nodded. "Our rehersal pianist set up a recording on the spot. It was very impulsive. But it came out okay."

She found herself agreeing. "So uhm, you want us to do that song?"

He shrugged and caught her eye, "Do you think you can handle Sharpay's parts?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile. "But that high note-"

"..Takes about four sessions of breaking into your voice to get it." Ryan told her, "Sharpay got it in two. She's a natural. But I'm not so sure for amateurs." He cast her a sideways glance, "No offense."

"None taken."

"Good." Ryan stole a glance at his watch, then looked around. "Uh, is Troy usually this late?"

Gabriella startled. "Uhm, what time is it?"

"7."

Drat. He was half an hour late. Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip worriedly while Ryan continued to gaze at her.

"You think he forgot?" He asked, and when she didn't reply, he simply said, "Hey, if you want, I could always drive you over-"

She sighed. It was a short, soft one that was so faint, Ryan almost didn't catch it.

"You ah, okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

He smiled.

Gabriella wondered about that. Ryan was crazy-weird sometimes. She never understood him, never understood his little quirks. But it was strange while she was standing at the school carpark, staring at him smile, making her want to smile too.

The sky was already dark. It was seven. She was late for Zeke's party.

She turned to Ryan, who was still patiently waiting with her, and gestured to her phone. "I'm gonna call Troy and see where he is."

He nodded. "You do that."

Ryan watched as Gabriella wandered off to the side, cupping the mouth piece of her phone. He'd only seen her press one number, so he assumed Troy was on her speed dial.

_Speed dial._

Had he ever had a girl have him on speed dial? With the exception of Sharpay or Adrienne, their rehersal pianist?

He didn't think so.

It was so unfair; Troy Bolton getting everything.

But that was going to change once Gabriella became his.

_All his. _

Ryan smiled to himself. This _change _certainly wouldn't happen overnight. Maybe not even in a week. But it was certainly coming about when Gabriella stepped into his own black covertible a moment later looking sad like she'd gotten an A minus in science.

The scent of her lingered even after he'd sent her home and opened the car door for her like a perfect gentleman. She smelt like strawberry and vanilla and something warm and sweet and feminine. He'd sat in his car for a moment, just drinking it in for all it was worth.

_Gabriella Montez._

He took in a deep breath.

_The scent to be conquered. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: IS THIS IT? CHAPTER EIGHT? ZOMG.

Okay, yes, I know it's late. I know you all want to stone me/kill me/ hang me/ beat me to death, but hey, it's here! I know it's a crummy, shit-ass chapter, but my brain has just died over the holidays.

SORRY if this doesn't match up with my previous chapters in terms of writing skill. I know I can write better. But chapter eight won't WORK with me. DARN.

I was determined to finish this before Sunday, and it is done! Yay.

Review replies will be up on my profile page soon. Check them out if you replied.

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS WEIRD. With what, Zeke getting someone pregnant? YOU MEAN OUR CUTE, COOKIE-LOVING, CREME-BRULE MAKING DARLING? NO WAY, YOU STUPID, INSANE AUTHORESS! (eh, uhm. it'll be further explained in chapter 9)

Ya. Uhm, expect chapter nine (THIS TIME, I SWEAR IT WILL BE WITH THE PARTY) soon. I'm sorry this is so slow-moving, but I need suggestions. Thank you.

love,

dwilivia.


	9. n i n e

Title: Precettore

Author: dwilivia

Category: High School Musical

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan

Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sharpay stared at the sonogram for what seemed to Zeke like hours. He fidgeted, felt unease buried in the pit of his stomach arise, before saying, "It isn't what you think it is."

She looked up at him, her eyes shifty. "Really, Zeke? Because it seems pretty self-explanatory to me."

Zeke ran a hand through his hair. "Remember last year's all-state? We were in Florida right? We won." He sighed. "There was this huge after-party that Chad snuck us out to. We…" He took a deep breath. "We got drunk. All of us. Even Troy, a little. The next morning I found myself passed out next to this girl, and I basically freaked."

She'd crossed her arms over her chest now, defensive, a little more than upset.

"She wasn't wearing anything, so I assumed that we…"

Sharpay looked away.

"I couldn't run away. I mean… if anything had happened to her, or whatever, I would be responsible. I mean, partly. I don't know. Everything was just such a blur…"

She was still quiet, so he continued. "We were still in Florida for four more days or so, just waiting for the other teams to place second and third. I saw her all the time. It was awful like you couldn't understand. I thought of you everyday. But I felt like such a jerk."

"As rightly you should." She muttered.

Zeke continued. "We exchanged phone numbers and everything. She was a swell girl, really nice and all. But I didn't love her. Not the way I loved you."

She snorted, which made him crack just a little bit more inside.

"I told her to call me if ever she was in trouble or needed help. I felt like I owed her something, like I couldn't just walk away."

Zeke looked down at his feet. "She called me a month and a half later. Said she was late. And it isn't that I don't understand what being late is and all, but it just caught me off guard. At first I just ignored her. Completely. Ignored her calls, her emails, her letters. She sent me pictures of sonograms, of herself, of her home. It was terrible thinking about what I ought to do when I was still happily with you."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "We weren't that happy."

Zeke nodded. "We had our differences. But we were okay."

Sharpay shrugged.

"In the end, I succumbed. I finally gave in to the fact that I'd be a father pretty much sooner or later. I mean, lots of things came to my mind- college, jobs, marriage. Heck, it wasn't fair to dump all this on you, and I felt it was better if perhaps, you didn't know. It wasn't easy."

Sharpay mentally worked out the numbers. "So are you gonna…?"

Zeke held up a hand to stop her. "I was thinking about it. I never told anyone, really. Then one day she was crying and all that. Said she woke up one morning and there was a ton of blood everywhere. She was too scared to go to the doctor. So I hung on the phone while she went. It was terrifying, I bet. I felt so angry at myself for a while because I wasn't there with her. "

"She'd miscarried. I don't know. For a while there, you just feel relief and yet so much sadness that you don't know what it is you feel."

Zeke's eyes were moist. "I couldn't tell you or anyone at East High. Nobody would understand. That girl, I sent her cheques for hospital bills, letters, flowers and all that. I don't know if she ever really quite healed properly after all that. After a while, we just drifted. But I call her every month just to make sure she's safe and everything. Like a… like a good friend would, I guess."

Sharpay nodded. "Though I wish you would've told me. I don't know anymore, Zeke. We were amazing together, you know?"

She paused. "I just don't know. I miss you all the time but yet some part of me resents you for just leaving me all of a sudden. And even now, knowing why, it's just hard to take it all in."

"Yeah." He smiled a bit. "If you really want to date Jason, I mean, it's fine by me."

Sharpay shrugged. "It's not really on my mind or anything. Jason's a little too much for me right now."

It was then that they realized how wonderful the smells that wafted in from the kitchen were. Sharpay took it all in with a deep breath. "Cheesecake. Mmm."

"Just a couple more minutes would do." He turned to her. "I guess this means… we'll see?"

Sharpay smiled. "I guess. I'll see you around Zeke." She put her arms around him, feeling the oddly familiar scent of Zeke overwhelming her.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't all that pretty, but she made up for it with her large, expressive eyes. Troy thought Jane looked paler than ever. He wondered if this was how all old English chicks looked like. They didn't seem very attractive to him at all. 

The dialogue was boring and the banter, silly. He didn't understand most of it. It was half an hour into the show when he slipped away quietly to make a phone call.

Unfortunately, Gabriella wasn't picking up calls at this hour. Troy thought she might have set it on silent or something. He frowned, then dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey man." Troy whispered. "Listen, you gotta do me a favour."

Chad was perplexed. "Dude, why are we whispering?"

"It's my crazy mom," Troy replied, "She's holding me back to watch some stupid chick flick."

It was at that exact moment Elizabeth had turned to Jane and said something about a man with a quizzical brow. He heard Chad sigh into the phone and say, "Pride and Prejudice isn't a chick flick, man."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you actually know this film?"

"Hey, I do pay attention to Darbus _sometimes, _okay?"

Troy shook his head. "Okay, whatever. See, I can't get out of this… thing. So I need you to tell Gabriella that I'll be a little late. Just stall her, okay? She really wanted to go for this thing and I'm not going to disappoint her."

Chad shuddered. "Alright, just stop going all mushy on me, okay?"

Troy smiled. "I bet you'd do the same for Taylor anyway."

He blushed despite his attempts to fight it. "Shut up man. What time'll you be there?"

Troy checked his watch. "Maybe in about an hour? I'll convince my mom that I'll have to go to sleep or something, then lock my door and climb out the window." He paused. "Think it'll work?"

Chad groaned. "Please. Your mom's scarier than the devil. She won't fall for something stupid like that."

Troy sighed. "Well, okay, uh, just stall Gabriella while I think of something else. Okay?"

"I'm not the best liar or anything…" But Troy had hung up. Chad glared at his cell before snapping it back into his pocket.

"CHADDDD!!!" He heard Taylor screaming for him for the fifth time since he'd got on the phone with Troy, and yelled back, "I'm coming! JUST HOLD A MOMENT, WILLYA!"

He heard the 'frump' sound his girlfriend made when she was angry. It was a foreboding 'frump' sound. He made his way over where Taylor was standing by his kitchen island, staring out at the window with a frown.

"Taylor, let's go."

She glared at him, then stormed off in a huff of whirling skirts and curly hair. Her perfume wafted around him, and he momentarily drew it all in and just stared after her.

She made him crazy all the time, but he figured she was just the best kind of girl for him, even if she didn't think they were right for each other half the time.

* * *

Ryan secured a maroon silk tie to his black button down shirt. He frowned, wondering if a tie would be too informal for Zeke's party, since he was sure everyone else would just simply be in jeans and baggy shirts. He shrugged. It went against his parents' policy (as well as his) to wear such hideously informal clothes to _any _sort of party, and so he decided that he would look his best, just as he always did. 

But maybe the tie was a little overboard?

His cell rang, and he dashed from the mirror to grab it up from his water bed. "Hello?"

He was surprised when Gabriella spoke. "Hi Ryan. This is uhm, Gabriella."

He stuffed a hand in his pants pocket, wondering why she was calling. "Yeah, hey. What's up?"

"Listen," Was that hesitancy he detected? "Troy's not picking up, and neither are Chad and Taylor, so I was wondering if you could uhm… pick me up? If it's not too much-"

He cut her off. "Sure, I haven't left yet. Just give me about five minutes alright?"

He could almost hear her smile. "Sure. Thank you so much."

She hung up then, and when he put down his phone, he wondered why his palms were so nervously clutching the linen inside his pocket. He chewed on his lip, grabbed up his cashmere black sweater, spritzed a little _Acqua__ Di __Gio_, and pressed the intercom on his door panel to ask the valet to bring around Suze, his favourite party car.

He touched his hair once more, smoothing out already smoothed strands, before turning to go down the antique parquet paneled stairway that led to the foyer where he was sure his car would already be waiting.

The valets were always so very efficient here.

* * *

Gabriella touched up her lip gloss for the fifth time that night as she waited for Ryan to pick her up. She was worried about Troy, too. Surely he hadn't forgotten about her or the party? 

Neither Chad, Taylor or Zeke were picking up, and she couldn't call Jason because the boy had lost his eighteenth cell phone of the year and he wasn't getting a new one anytime soon. Kelsi always had hers on silent because she figured cell phones were noisy and disrupted her daily thought process, most of which involved stringing together new piano pieces to play. Gabriella sighed and wondered what was wrong with everybody.

She'd dialed Ryan as a last resort and hadn't expected him to pick up either. He seemed like the sort who'd spend hours in front of a mirror, ignoring all else from the real world, while his many servants saw to his every need and whim, picking up calls for him on each of his bazillion handphones, folding the multitude of shirts, pants, jackets, ties and blazers and such (she was certain she had never ever seen Ryan wear anything twice) and tucking them away into a huge walk-in drawer that rivaled Hollywood's dressing wardrobe.

But he'd picked up, and was so incredibly nice that she hadn't even bothered to think if he was still changing or anything.

She must've lost her mind.

Her cell phone buzzed. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm outside." It was Ryan.

She smiled. "Oh, okay."

Slipping her phone into her tacky, awkward pink bag, she opened her front door to be greeted by one of the most glamorous cars she'd ever seen. She couldn't quite place the design, but she was pretty sure she'd seen it before in one of those Batman action movies or something.

It was just about then that she noticed Ryan, who was staring right back at her with a small smile.

* * *

It wasn't that Ryan thought she looked fantastically wonderful or anything. She just looked like Gabriella, which was alright with him. Still, she did touch up some make up and had a really fabulous halter, which Ryan gave props to. And though her bag was awfully gaudy, it seemed to suit her just fine. He got out of his car and came around to open the passenger's seat for her, while she came forward, placed a hand on his back and smiled as she got in. 

His shirt seemed thinner than usual because he'd felt the warmth from her hand as it permeated through his skin. And even if she hadn't meant to do so, she'd already begun to set him crazy with one single touch.

But he was probably getting over his head on this.

He swung around Suze, admired her sheen of new paint and wax that every car in the Evans family went through once a month, then slunk back into his seat and backed out of Gabriella's driveway.

The strangely familiar scent of Gabriella wafted in the car, and he was grateful because it was calming and yet so heady that it made him feel so much alive.

He wondered if she knew how much an effect she had on him, but perhaps, as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, perhaps she didn't.

* * *

Gabriella had never been in a car this fantastic before. It had tons of buttons, a state-of-the-art built in radio set, comfortable, leather seats that almost engulfed her in a good way, and lots of other things that she hadn't yet begun to explore. 

She turned to Ryan. "I really like your car."

He smiled, but kept his eyes on the road. "Me too."

She giggled a little and shook her head. She noticed he was wearing a tie, which somehow didn't surprise her. He smelt clean and expensive, just the way she would have expected. She reveled in the leather seats, in the closeness of Ryan Evans, and just closed her eyes, dreaming of posh, elegant ballrooms and dances.

It was as though she was supposed to be born into _his _world.

* * *

Chad dragged Taylor into the living room where Zeke had already cranked up the volume of the horrendous rap music by three notches. It was literally a blast in the room. People were dancing, food was being shoved into mouths and into hands, and a professional bar tender was around to mix up drinks for the night. There was a Coleman full of ice and beer cans, and he picked one up, and tossed it football style over to Jason, who was yelling over the mob of dancers for one. 

Taylor just sighed.

Chad knew that sigh. It was a sigh exhibited by all the women he grew up around. It was a sigh that either mean one of four things. Either that they were pissed off at him, or that they were really, really pissed off at him, or that he either forgot something, or that they were PSM-ing in a really bad way.

He ordered two virgin Daiquiris, handed the raspberry one to Taylor, then lead her upstairs to one of the private rooms of Zeke's house. There, he set her down on the bed next to him, took a large sip from his drink, then asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Why would you think anything is wrong?"

Uh oh. He'd set himself up for that one. "You've just been acting weird."

She shrugged. "PMS."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You had PMS last week and the week before! That isn't physically possible!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care?"

Chad waved his hands around his head. "SINCE I BECAME YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Really?" Taylor poked his chest. "THEN WHY THE HELL DOES IT SEEM LIKE YOU DON'T CARE?"

Chad's eyes blazed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DO CARE! I PUT UP WITH YOUR NONSENSE, YOUR STUPID HABIT OF WRITING CHEMICAL EQUATIONS EVERYWHERE, YOUR INSISTING I DO MY HOMEWORK EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

Taylor looked even more incensed that he was almost frightened. "THAT ISN'T CARING! THAT'S TOLERATING!" She gave a frustrated, strangled yell, then set her drink down forcefully beside his. She turned, with her eyes looking worn and yet so sad, like she didn't know what she was going to do with him. "You just don't get it."

Chad stood up. "What're you talking about? What's wrong?"

Taylor made some helpless gesture that seemed to express her inability to explain. "I… just… everything!"

Chad pressed his lips. "I don't understand."

Taylor's eyes were watery, he realized, when he moved closer to her. "I don't know what's it either, but something's wrong with us."

She didn't elaborate, but simply slipped out from the room in a quiet, un-Taylor like manner. And he was already mentally sorting out all the things that he figured could've added up to all this that he didn't have the time or energy to try to stop her.

It was just about then he remembered he was supposed to find Gabriella, but he was sure Troy would understand.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Sharpay was seated outside, away from the party and everyone else. She had a martini in one hand and Zeke's golden retriever for company as she gazed out at the beautiful backyard Zeke and his brothers had put together one night for his parents' wedding anniversary. There were flowers blooming everywhere, and grass beautifully cut into neat even patterns. One single tree stuck out among the shrubbery at the far end corner, and she stared at it for a moment. It was an oak tree, she figured, and decided it was comfortable enough to sit beneath. She'd gone outside to gather her thoughts, about Zeke, and about everything, and also to get away from the awful drum beat that seemed permanently stuck in her head since Zeke blasted that awful metal-techno song. 

She sipped her martini as Theodore, the four-year old dog lay peacefully at her side. She stroke his fur, then got up, tilting her head in the direction of the tree. "Come boy, let's go."

Theodore, she figured, was feeling exceptionally lazy that day, and he cranked open an eye to peer out at her, before slipping it shut and nuzzling further into his outstretched paws. Sharpay was pretty sure if she went close enough, she could hear the faint dog-equivalent of a snore.

Sharpay sighed. Even this damned dog didn't want to talk to her.

She had kicked off her C&K heels earlier for the bunny slippers she hadn't remembered leaving at Zeke's house. But he'd brought them down after the cheesecake was done as a sort of peace offering. She'd been wearing them since.

She sipped her drink again, wondering if Ryan was coming. If he so much as saw her with those hideous (but comfortable, she would argue) bunny slippers, he'd flip out, drag her home, and force her newest Jimmy Choo sandals on her without so much as breaking a sweat. Then, and only then would he berate her on the importance of keeping up appearances. But what was appearance if it only served to be something she used to hide who she really was?

Woah. What was that?

She stumbled on the stupid rocks that pricked her feet beneath the paper-thin soles of the bunny slippers, then regretted having so much to drink all by herself.

Drinking, she decided, tended to make her self-evaluative and weird.

She turned, caught a glimpse of Zeke's beloved sleeping dog, then wondered if the stupid mutt would drink the alcohol for her.

But she wasn't a dog-killer by nature. And so she slipped away back into the party, prepared to grab the nearest guy (even if he happened to be Jason, the absolute worst dancer in the world) and just dance her troubles away.

She whispered a small goodbye to Theodore, and decided to let sleeping dogs lie. Whatever that meant.

* * *

The Killers were playing, and Ryan, who was a great fan of all kinds of music, sang along to Mr. Brightside while Gabriella kept on laughing at him. Earlier, when Johnny Cash came on, he'd gotten so lost in singing _Walk __The__ Line _with her that he'd totally missed the turn on Interstate 10 to Zeke's house. They'd been on the highway for the past five minutes, looking for a turning to get back on track, but Ryan had been having so much fun singing stupid songs with Gabriella, he decided to slip over to the next turn after eyeing the designated exit. 

"HEY!" Gabriella yelled at him, still laughing, "You totally missed that on purpose!"

"Aww." Ryan pouted. "Are you mad at me?"

She collapsed into another heap of giggles, and propping herself up against the window, she started singing along to something from Grease, that Ryan hadn't thought he himself would remember.

Ryan watched her while still keeping an eye on the road. She sang without inhibitions, as though she hadn't a care in the world. And Ryan loved that. He wished Sharpay would allow them to do something _just for fun _sometimes. Usually with her, it was always practice, perfection, and being the best. He wished she'd let go of that sometimes and just enjoy the music for what it was.

After he'd finally made his exit and turn the radio off because he'd warned that it was a strict hazard to keep killing those aching stomach muscles of hers from laughing so much, she'd collapsed into the warm leather of the car seat, hair a little more than messed up, and voice hoarse.

"We are so totally late." She muttered, glancing at her wristwatch. He shook his head, before shooting her a glance. "It was all _your_fault," She concluded, almost in a childish manner. "You got off the wrong exit!"

He smiled and shook his head. "Well, if it wasn't for your awful singing…"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be offended. "My singing isn't _awful, _unlike yours, Mister Brightside."

He laughed. He couldn't help it.

Moments later, they found themselves pulling into Chad's drive way, laughing, shaking their heads and pouting at each other. Ryan got out of his seat, swung over to open Gabriella's to help her out, where she curtseyed and said, "Why, thank you, my good sir." In a surprisingly good British accent.

Ryan's one rivaled her own. "You're welcome, my most beautiful and gracious lady." She giggled, took his hand while he brought it up to his lips to kiss it gently. Her eyes widened and she smiled, and as they headed into Zeke's house hand in hand, they hadn't realized that there was Chad standing behind one of the trees that obscured Zeke's house form the neighbourhood. His arms were crossed over his chest and his cell phone was pressed to his ear.

"I'm gonna have to call you back, Troy." He grit into the phone, and hung up, determined to find out what exactly was going on between the two.

Meanwhile, Troy hung up, sighed and dragged himself back to watch Darcy propose to Elizabeth. His mother was crying, and he handed her a tissue.

"Oh my darling boy." She gushed, in her best British accent.

Troy sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of some place better he'd rather be.

* * *

A/N: OMFG. Is this chapter 9? After a freaking longggg time away? WHAT IS WRONG WITH DWILIVIA? 

After nearly 10 months away, I'm back. This stupid first year of Junior College is driving me up the wall. Well, anyway… More updates, which will come more often since now I'm on vacation. And uh yeahh, just cross your fingers, review, and hope for the best.

I don't know why I dragged Chad and Taylor in, I suppose it is because I like them and they're good people to complicate the plot. I don't know if this story will end soon, but I doubt so. I am planning on rewriting, and will keep you posted on that.

Otherwise, this is a major break in a long haul of writers' block for me. Apologies for grammar/spelling, I am too tired to write anything else since I've finished this two weeks plus. YAY.

REPLIES!

charmarctravis

Thanks!(:

Mondler4EvEr: I know Ryan came off as creepy. Haha. I myself wasn't sure what to make of that, but I decided what the heck, a little OOC goes a long way for Ryella.

riceandchopstixs: Thanks for continuing to read this!

gingerhorsesnaps: I'm a sucker for Ryellas myself. (: Hope you haven't exploded!

kizkool :I'm flattered!

xpinkdiamondx: (:

looney4rooney: UPDATED!(:

hsm-fan001: you are so my favourite person! Haha. RYELLA ALL THE WAY!(:

Iridescence1: NEW UPDATE, thanks for the compliments(:

smc xo: Ohmy, I'm so sorry! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED AFTER MY EXAMS!

TheNinaBobo: Your coincidence was so awesome. HAHA.

Loveforeverlivetoday: hahaha, I'm sure they will GET together!(:

Single. Voice: (: I love your ramblings, please go on!(:

coolmarauders: I LOVE YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE!

TheFabMax :THANK YOU! Here is your update!(;

sophthewiseone: I forgot to reply your review. So sorry. Anyway, hopefully my dry spell period is over. Here's to hoping! Good luck on your story!(:

DisneySktrGrl: Here's what you wanted to know, hope you liked this chapter!

michellio: I love Zepay!(: Hope you liked this chapter too!

PS: So sorry if I missed out anyone. Let me know if I did!

_love, _

_dwilivia_


	10. t e n

Title: Precettore  
Author: dwilivia  
Category: High School Musical  
Rating: T (for now)  
Pairing(s): Gabriella/Ryan  
Summary: He was the blonde boy known as Sharpay Evans' devoted step-brother who followed her around far too much and starred right alongside with her in every single school play since they were in kindergarten. He wasn't as stupid as they thought he was, and his jealousy for one person brought out the manipulative side in him that Sharpay had always said was lost on him and had been granted to her instead. But, he supposed as he sat back and reflected, he had to be really stupid to land a tutor in Chemistry, who, he found out later, was none other than the genius Gabriella Montez, girlfriend to the one and only Troy Bolton. According to schedule, they would spend a long, two hour period every day after school for the next four weeks in a secluded study area. Him, and Gabriella Montez, all alone for two hours every, single day. He had an idea. One so big and devious that even Sharpay would've been proud. And just like that, he was looking smarter already.

* * *

Chapter Ten

As Ryan stepped into the house, he was absolutely blown away by the decor, and he wasn't the sort who'd be easily blown away, considering the fact that he'd attended his fair share of beautiful, extravagent parties. But yet, none of them could compare to the interior of Zeke's living room, which was elagantly decked out in shimery white silk, drapped artfully across the balcony that overlooked the middle of the living room, and gold velvet trimmings that hung over the ends of the food tables, the lovely seating, and the edges of the elevated platform that was the dance floor. Simplistic and tasteful, just the way Ryan liked it.

The music, thankfully, wasn't too horrific either. Ryan always pegged Zeke as the sort who'd like awful, blasting techno music and rap that tended to give Ryan headaches, but he was wrong. Zeke (or rather, somebody) had chosen a sweet, soft subtle melody that whirled around the room like a breeze. Under heavy lights that spilled over dancing bodies, over hushed, quiet liasons in the darkened corners of the rooms, and over the beautiful girl who'd chosen to walk in with him, hand in hand, Ryan decided that there would never be another party quite as stunning as this one, right here.

He squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him. He smiled, and she squeezed his hand back. Turning back to survey the room, he uttered, "Beautiful, isn't it?" The words were so softly delivered that she was hard-pressed with wondering if he'd even spoken in the first place.

She didn't answer, but merely tore her eyes away from the dashing sight of Ryan Evans in his emaculate suit and his gorgeous eyes. He did something to her, she'd admit, something irreversible that made her insides flutter with a certain something... God, but she was lost for words.

And then he asked her to dance, holding out his hand to her in a gentle plea, and her insides gave that little jump again.

Dizzy, she accepted, and as he led her to the floor (a gaudy little elevated platform that shimmered underneath spotlights and silk), she realised that she'd just agreed to dance with one of the most experienced dancers in East High. She remembered all the little sways he expertly executed on stage, the way his hips seemed to take on a life of their own when moving to music, and his cute little _jazz square_ pattern. She was going to look absolutely moronic beside him, and that wasn't the worst part. She had to get her head together and _not _act like some crazy ditz who positively melted every time he so much as touched her.

Ryan, who had not a clue as to what was going on in her head, simply twirled her and then caught her back into his arms, all the while giving her an encouraging and gentle smile. Gabriella, on the other hand, was feeling woozy beyond belief. And she suspected it _wasn't _from the twirl.

They danced to something foreign, she assumed, since she couldn't quite make out the lyrics. Ryan, she was sure, was holding back on his more-than-stylish dance moves, since he hadn't executed something overly complicated that she couldn't respond to, and to that, she felt semi-grateful.

But what she didn't know was that Ryan wasn't holding back or anything- he was just dancing the way dance between two people came naturally. He fell into a gentle, almost subtly seductive sway with Gabriella that he couldn't help but savour. It was a change from dance in Theatre, where moves _had _to be complex and _learned _and overly glamourized_. _This natural swaying, feeling light on his feet- it felt _good. _

_She _felt good.

He pressed her closer to himself as the music dwindled to a slower beat. She was so soft in his arms, so _sweet_, so absolutely innocent that he felt as if he couldn't take it. But he wanted it- he wanted this so much.

Gabriella let him. She let him take her into his arms, closer and closer, until she was touching his chest and resting her cheek on his shoulder. He was the perfect height, and the most perfect smell and feel and everything. Her arms slid around his waist, holding his suit jacket, and never wishing to let go.

There were people staring at them, Ryan realised. Curious, they may be, but not too scandalized. He wondered, with a little humour laced in his thoughts, if it was simply because Troy and Gabriella had just about the _best _relationship that not even _he _could tear apart; or if they were all just _so absolutely _certain their resident Theatre Boy was downright _gay _and didn't have any ill intentions with their Golden Girl.

Ill intentions, indeed. He smirked into her hair, delighting in a scent that he couldn't quite place. Though if he did, he suspected it would be somewhere between _divine_ and _heavenly_.

While he was quitely musing about that into her curls, he spotted the tanned blonde that could only be his _darling_ sister speed past the dance floor. A blue plastic cup was in her hand, and her hair was a mess, and- dear God!- were those... _bunny slippers_, she was wearing?

He flinched, wondering what major life-turning event had got his sister running around in such _ghastly _things.

But then Gabriella was smoothening her palms across his back, pressing herself even more deliciously into his chest, and he was helpless to fight it.

Dear God, but it was a blessed day: He'd finally found a female who had the power to stop him from marching over to right Sharpay's fashion disaster of the century.

A female, he decided, who probably didn't even know the extent of her power over him.

* * *

Chad Danforth was between going over to deck Ryan Evans for having his hands all over Gabriella _and _having another two shots of vodka. Preferably with coke and a splash of dangerous and powerful. He couldn't decide which would be undoubtedly sweeter.

It was right then that he caught sight of the other Evans sibling, with her hair in some wild tumble over her shoulders and her heels gone. In place, he was surprised to find, were two of the most unsightly pink rabbit ears sprouting out from the sides unevenly, as well as a red, squashed nose and two pairs of pitiful black circles supposedly for the eyes. Chad wondered what national disaster had Sharpay Evans headed for the top spot on _People's _Top Ten Worst Dressed.

She stopped by him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him in the snotty way she often regarded basketball players (goons, she called them). "Chad," She uttered his name in her strained, practiced manner, "Golly, if it _isn't_ a great pleasure to be seeing you here." Her voice was tart, dry, and Chad didn't miss the way her eyes swept critically over his oversized jeans, slightly stained basketball jersey and wild mess of an afro.

He grinned in response, just to irk her. "The pleasure is certainly all mine." He made a great show of glancing down at her horrific bunny slippers. "Nice shoes. I was almost certain I was going to buy Taylor the _same pair _for Christmas, but then I remembered both she and I weren't crazy psychopaths who badly needed therapy."

Her brown eyes narrowed in a display of open disgust. "That was sad, Chad- even for _you_."

He chuckled. "I got you good, Sharpay. It's not very often one finds a fashion icon desperately in need of some shoe-make over." Then he glanced over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the sight of Ryan and Gabriella that he was certain was just disgustingly sweet enough to make him hurl. "I assume you're looking for your _slightly-better-but-still-pompous-gay-shit-assed _half?"

Sharpay smiled. "As opposed to your trashy _never-puts-out _ghetto girlfriend? I'd definitely enjoy Ryan's company more." She turned around in the direction Chad was looking, and her eyes widened ever so slightly. There was her brother, locked in some kind of embrace with... (she nearly choked) Gabriella Montez, of all damned people.

Chad chuckled yet again, irritating her further. She turned back, unwilling to witness the vile sight any more, and slapped a false smile on her face. "Aren't they just the _sweetest?_ I wonder what will Troy say."

Chad's smile vanished, and in its place was an emotion Sharpay couldn't quite place. She snorted, then said, "Oh Chad, forget your stupid Troy for the night. You look like you need a drink anyway.." She tilted her head in the direction of the bar, giving him the open invitation to drink himself stupid- an invitation that he'd been waiting for since training that afternoon when Coach had grilled him on his bad patterns.

He grunted, seating himself down hard on the seat, while listening to Sharpay ordering shots.

He downed the first without even waiting up for her, and she watched him with a mixture of pity and humour.

The great Chad Danforth, drinking like a desperate man.

She wondered what on earth had set him like this, and she dedicated her first shot (of many more to come) to him. Gracefully tipping it down her throat, she came back up, immediately feeling refreshed, and ordered a second round.

She wasn't sure, but she might've seen Chad give her a ghost of a smile as she demanded the next round in that overtly dramatic, bossy way of hers.

* * *

Gabriella was a little sad the song had ended, but still she followed Ryan as he lead her off the platform. They'd danced through a few songs, and even though all the dancing made her thirsty, she didn't want to end the precious moments she had with Ryan yet.

He brought her into the kitchen that was empty. There, out on the kitchen island, laid a couple of slices of Zeke's famous strawberry cheesecake as well as a chocolate truffle cake. Gabriella let out a squeal of surprise and delight- she was absolutely famished, and she took two slices, one for herself, and another for Ryan, and turned to find him opening the Baylor's wine cooler. He took out a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and looped his arm around her, steering her in the direction of the pantry. She giggled, poked him in the side. "You're stealing wine!"

He shook his head, "I'm not stealing. This is the wine Sharpay brought over two parties ago." He noted the two indents that had carved the Evan's family crest below the bottle. "See, every bottle that is purchased by our family is branded with this little crest." He shrugged. "I don't know why, but I think my father likes to note that he buys only the very expensive wine, and he wants to show that off when the wine's given away as gifts or something."

She nodded, laughing. "Impressive."

He down with her on the pantry, setting the two glasses down before popping open the wine. Gabriella smelt the lovely rich grape sweetness that emanated as he poured the wine into the glasses, and accepted the glass with as much poise as she could muster.

"We must have a toast, then." Ryan declared, taking some time to let the smell of the wine engulf his senses.

"To what?" Gabriella laughed. It was silly talk, but she loved playing along.

Ryan pretended to contemplate this. "Why, I don't know exactly." He turned to her. "What would you like to toast to?"

She didn't have to think much. "To a beautiful evening," She held up the cake. "And the wonderful cheesecake."

He laughed, then nodded. "Alright then." He held up his glass, "To a beautiful evening, with a beautiful girl." She snorted at his absurd delcaration, though inside she tingled with delight.

"And beautiful cheesecake!" He added lastly, before raising his glass to clink it with hers.

They sipped to their toast, never once taking their eyes off each other.

* * *

Troy had managed to escaped to his bedroom with the excuse of a gastronomic stomach ache that he hadn't been able to shake off. He was proud of himself, and rather impressed, he would say, of his performance. He never knew grabbing his abdoment with suddenly crashing to the floor would work to have his mom let him off watching into another hour of the _damnest _movie in the world- but hey, wasn't he just _such _a genius?

He trouped off to his bedroom, made sure he flushed the toilet a couple of times just to quell a little of his mom's suspicions, and quickly pulled on some decent clothing. He checked his bedside clock- 11:26. He could still make it- he was sure Gabriella would understand if he just explained.

He still didn't have his handphone, so he couldn't call in advance, so he simply slipped out of his bedroom window and landed a little ungracefully onto his front lawn. He couldn't take the car in case his mother found out, and so he had to walk (or run) the two blocks that seperated his and Zeke's house. He hoped to God his hair stayed in place, and that his shirt didn't rumple, and that he mother didn't find the urge to suddenly venture into his room to kiss him goodnight.

He shuddered. She still sometimes acted like he was seven instead of seventeen.

It didn't take him too long to reach Zeke's place, but as he entered, he noticed that most everybody already had someone to settle down with, and they were either slow dancing, eating cake, or having drinking contests or making out on Zeke's couch.

Zeke was the first to spot him. He trooped over, smacked Troy in the back and handed him a beer. "Hey man, you finally made it!"

Troy stared at the beer can and turned back to Zeke with a small smile. "Have you uhm, seen Gabriella?"

Zeke shrugged, and took another sip of his beer. "Not on my life. I think I saw her out with Ryan, but I couldn't be sure."

_Ryan? _Troy wondered what that was all about.

Zeke suddenly burped, then gave a big laugh about it, and Troy patted his friend's arm and moved over to the bar where, God bless his soul- Sharpay and Chad had seem to be rather along some sort of shot-game and were enjoying every minute of getting wasted.

Sharpay drunkenly giggled just as Troy was within ear shot. "Noooo Chaddd, you go first!"

Chad swung his arm around her chair, tipped back another shot. "GAAAHHH. WOOSH! That felt niceeeeeee..." He smiled at Sharpay, and she winked back.

Troy tapped Chad on the shoulder, causing Chad to turn around and, upon seeing Troy, grin. "Trrroyy! My man!" He threw Troy into some form of man-hug, only it wasn't done to much effect since Chad was pretty much wasted beyond anything. Troy offered him a smile and asked, "Have you seen Gabriella? I've been meaning to explain why I got here so late and-"

Chad scoffed loudly, to which Sharpay giggled and sprawled all over the counter, showing much more clevage than he'd wanted to see. "Gawwd, Troy Bolton-" She murmured unsteadily, "She-She'sss wiithhh Ry-Ry."

"Ry-Ry?" He asked, curious. Sharpay nodded, then poked him with one finger in the chest. "She's outside having... having a life of fun!" Sharpay held up her hands above her head and twirled them in circular motions. "WHHHEEEEE. Like this!"

Troy was confused, but patted their backs anyway and left them to their own little states of drunken happiness. He was sure soon, one of them would be getting up there, plugging in some awful karaoke and singing their guts out.

But he had to find Gabriella.

He pushed he way through to the pantry door, his first guess, and he slid open the door to reveal an empty grass patch. Nothing. She wasn't outside.

It was then that he heard muffled moans coming from the dark corner of the pantry, and he stepped out to check.

It wasn't Gabriella- it couldn't be.

She wasn't the sort who'd cheat on him like that- right?

But he stumbled across the couple, and his surprise grew never-the-less.

"Kelsi?" He gasped, startled. The brunette froze, and so did her partner, who then disentangled himself from the girl and-

Troy blinked. "Jason?"

Jason looked between Kelsi and Troy sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Troy. Nice of you to drop by..."

Troy gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence, to which Troy coughed and said, "I uh, better get back. I'm kind of looking for Gabriella and-"

Kelsi smiled at him. "I think I saw her somewhere in the back of the living room with Ryan."

_Ryan? _Troy nodded and thanked them, before disappearing through the pantry sliding door, glad to be gone. It wasn't everyday he was there to witness unorthodox couples get together, but when he did, it sure got weird. He supressed a shudder, then entered the living room.

His eyes took in the scene, especially the dance platform, where the tempo was up a little bit and the dancers were more lively than before when he'd first entered. He then noticed Sharpay whisper to the DJ, who took off his headset and handed it to her. He watched as the DJ shook his head and wandered down from his podium to grab a beer and chug it down like a famished man. Troy wondered what that was all about.

Suddenly, Sharpay's voice rang shrilly and loudly into the mike. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL! Would you please... (giggle) clear the dancer floor. We've got a special surprise for you. Now, they didn't sign up for anything and they certainly don't know what we're doing, but could Gabriella and Ry-Ry please come up to the dance floor now?"

Troy was startled, and noticed the mass of dancers clearing the stage before he saw Ryan Evans whisper something to his sister, looking absolutely livid.

* * *

"What're you doing, Sharpay?! Are you crazy?"

She giggled then patted him on the head, saying into the mike, "Ry-ry, don't you know? You're the absolute primo-dancer at East High, and well, we were all absolutely enthralled by your stellar performance on the dance floor earlier with Gabriella-darling." She smiled at him, and he felt his gut twist. "Come on, Ry-ry. We just want some good entertainment!"

It was then he noticed that Sharpay was directly smiling at someone beyond him, and he turned to see Troy Bolton staring at him, at a complete loss.

He had one of two options. He could walk away, pretend like nothing ever happened. He'd leave Gabriella with her precious Troy, and let their sickening relationship go on as usual.

Or, he could spice things up a bit, and invite Gabriella on stage and make her dance like she was born to.

It may not get him the girl, but it would certainly worth the look on Troy's face as he dangled his darling girl just beyond his reach, all the while letting her have just a taste of tantalizing freedom with _Ryan _instead of plain, boring Troy Bolton.

But then Gabriella came up to him and giggled, shaking her head, and he knew just what she was implying.

Moments later, _she _was the one leading him up to the platform, while the opening notes of something Sigur Ros-ish began to play.

* * *

thatizzygirl  
I did pick it up again, thank God. I shall re-write this in its entirety someday! Thank you for alert-ing this(:

A c t i n g-Is-A-P a s s i o n  
Here's chapter 10(:

Super Reader  
You flatter me. (: Hope you love this chapter!

Thanks everyone else who reviewed. Sorry I didn't get through all the names, but you know you are terribly loved(:

love, dwilivia.


End file.
